The Hopeful Slipper
by CocoRocks
Summary: A Bonanza Cinderella story based upon The Slipper and the Rose from 1976 and the 2015 Cinderella film Regina Darien a simple girl from the Kingdom of the Ponderosa longs for a life away from her horrid stepfamily. Meanwhile Prince Adam, longs to marry a woman for love despite the fact his family and advisors want him to marry for alliance purposes
1. Find a Mate Dear Boy

A Bonanza Cinderella story based upon The Slipper and the Rose from 1976.

Regina Darien a simple girl from the Kingdom of the Ponderosa longs for a life away from her horrid stepfamily. Meanwhile Prince Adam, longs to marry a woman for love despite the fact his family and advisors want him to marry for alliance purposes.

Cast of characters

The Lawrence-Darien Household

Regina Darien- a servant girl enslaved by her stepfamily.

Linda Lawrence: The Countess of Chadwick - Regina's horrid stepmother. Mother of Laura and Isabella

Isabella: Regina's horrid stepsister (featuring Isabella De La Cuesta from the Spanish Grant)

Laura: Regina's other horrid stepsister ( featuring none other than Laura Dayton from the series.)

The Kingdom of the Ponderosa Palace

The Cartwright Dynasty

Prince Adam: A prince longing to marry for love.

King Benjamin: Prince Adam's father

Queen Elizabeth: Prince Adam"s mother

Duke William Cartwright: King Benjamin's nephew.

Duchess Clarissa Cartwright: King Benjamin's cousin

Advisors to the King

Candy Canady - King Benjamin's Lord Chamberlain

Sir Griff King: Advisor

Sir Joseph DeMarigny: Advisor

Sir Eric Borgstrom - Advisor

Others

Ann - Regina's Fairy Godmother (featuring Ann from The Search)

Lady Abigail Jones: Duchess Clarissa's lady-in-waiting

Hank Myers: Prince Adam's loyal companion

Special Appearance by Walter the Dog

Disclaimer I own nothing

The Hopeful Slipper

Chapter 1

Find a mate dear boy

_The Kingdom of the Ponderosa_

_Early Winter of 1759_

Once upon a time in the Kingdom of the Ponderosa it was a cold winter day. A procession of riders made their way through the snow covered Kingdom on their way home from a long journey. The leader of the procession was a handsome man with dark wavy hair and hazel eyes. His name was Prince Adam, oldest son of King Benjamin of the Ponderosa. Beside him was his fateful companion Hank Myers.

After traveling quite a distance they had finally reached the Courtyard of the royal palace where the trumpets went off to signal the return of Prince Adam. Prince Adam had an expression of disgust as the went off. He dismounted his horse and went into the castle with Hank following close behind him.

Prince Adam and Hank entered the great hall and stood in front of the fireplace. Prince Adam through his hat across the room and dropped his cloak onto the ground.

"Why do they always sound so many trumpets. I'm not some greek god that they need to honor. Why can't a Prince or any other royal for that matter come home without a fuss made about?" Prince Adam questioned as he paced in front of the fireplace.

Hank gave his companion a little smile. "Presumably because he is a prince, sir."

Prince Adam scoffed. "Other people can sneak in the back unannounced, which is how it should be done. What are you smiling at?"

"Oh was I smiling, sir?" The sudden warmth was cracking the cold in my face." Hank explained.

A footman approached them with goblets of wine which both men took. Prince Adam took a drink before staring across the room. "Let me tell you something Hank. A prince's lot is nothing more than a bore. Your face does seem to crack rather easily, doesn't it?"

Hank just laughed and Prince Adam continued on. "Now you mark my words. Before you can count to ten, through that door with the revolting punctuality of our neighbors to the north much wanted recently invented, atrocious cuckoo clock will come our dear and loyal subject, the ever humble Candy Canady the Lord High Chamberlain."

Hank started counting, when he got to six the guard started pounding his staff to the floor. "Seven!"

"He's improving. One of these days he's going to accomplish the elusive ten-minute mile" Prince Adam said sarcastically placing his hand on Hank's shoulder. Hank just laughed at his comment.

Candy Canady the Lord High Chamberlain then swiftly walked into the room. "Your Royal Highness. Welcome home." He bowed swiftly in front of the Prince.

"My Lord High Chamberlain. What an unexpected pleasure." Prince Adam said with a fake smile.

"I am commanded by His Majesty the King, your father, and her majesty, the Queen..." Lord Candy explained until Prince Adam put his hand up to signal him to stop talking.

"Yes, don't tire yourself before the day is out. I am well acquainted with them. How are my dear parents?" Prince Adam asked.

"Their majesties are most eager to hear such good news, I feel sure you bear concerning your recent absence from the court. Mostly, the matter of your acceptance and betrothal to the Princess Helen of Sacramento, It is indeed an anticipation of such wonderful news, His majesty the king has decided to make you a Knight of the Order of Saint David." Lord Candy explained his hand waving around with enthusiasm.

Prince Adam rolled his eyes and handed his goblet to Hank "As usual, he ordered it posthumously. A suitable honor no doubt. As the matter of my betrothal is very status quo. I did not find the lady of your choosing to be my choice.

Lord Candy's eyes widened. "Oh but sir.."

Prince Adam interrupted him mid sentence and walked up to him. "We are returned... as we departed. The King, I'm sure and indeed my dearest mother will share your noticeable grief.

"Indeed your highness the whole court will be grieved!" Lord Candy exclaimed.

Hank just smiled at the Lord Chamberlain's dramatics.

"Well so be it. Let me tell you something Lord Chamberlain. Any peasant is afforded the ability to fall in love. While I of the Nobility am robbed of the ability to choose." Prince Adam explained.

"He does have a point." Hank pointed out.

"Thank you Hank." Prince Adam then walked up to Candy to jab him in the shoulder with his finger. "Everyone follow me since I get no privacy as a prince."

Everyone followed Prince Adam out into the corridor which would lead to the throne room which was likely where his parents were at.

"You know there are times I wish I was two people. The first person could handle all the tiring duties that come with my role as a prince while the other me could be a free and happy soul.I mean as royalty we always refer to us as well. So in my opinion there should be at least two or three of me. Don't you agree?" Prince Adam asked as his heels tapped the stone floor as he walked. Lord Candy was walking right next to him.

Lord Candy was confused. "It's not up to me to say your royal highness."

Prince Adam continued on. "Perhaps not. However, I will let you know that if I was two people life would not pass me by. Perhaps one of us would have a chance to live before we die." Prince Adam explained as he opened the doors to the throne room.

"Died? Who died?" asked Duchess Clarissa the cousin of King Benjamin. She had been focused on her card game with King Benjamin and Queen Elizabeth that she had barely heard the door open.

King Benjamin looked up from the cards with a smile on his face. "Ah, at last. Our dear son we are delighted to see you have returned. I have something for you." He then got up and walked towards Prince Adam.

Both Lord Candy and Prince Adam tried to speak out about the upcoming conflict but it was no use. "Kneel before me." King Benjamin told his son.

"Father, I do not wish- It would be most inappropraite-" Prince Adam tried to explain but it was no use.

"Your majesty, His royal highness has returned." Lord Candy explained.

"Of course he's returned." I swear your brain is getting smaller with each passing day." King Benjamin laughed.

"I have returned, father.." Prince Adam trying to explain the situation again.

King Benjamin just looked at his son. "Now your catching it." He laughed and Prince Adam said the words empty handed but they were ignored.

"Father, this is most embarassing. I don't deserve this honor I haven't really earned it." Prince Adam explained as he kneeled before his father on one knee.

King Benjamin just shook his head at his son. "Nobody earns this. It's given because I am the King and I enjoy doing it. Sir Eric give me my sword." King Benjamin asked the nearby lord for his sword. Sir Eric then handed him the objected that was needed for the task.

"Oh I do enjoy these ceremonies. Especially when there's an entire regiment because I get to give them a kiss on each cheek." Queen Elizabeth whispered to her blushing Lady-in-waiting.

King Benjamin then started to the ritual for the ceremony. "Alright everyone let it be known by our royal command his royal highness, Prince Adam Benjamin Abel Cartwright has received our most gracious favor from this day forward he will be entitled as Knight of the Order of Saint David." He tapped the sword on both shoulders of Prince Adam and gave it back to Sir Eric. He then put the medal around the neck of Prince Adam.

"Ah what a very touching ceremony. Now onto business." King Benjamin then put on his serious face.

However, before he could ask his question the doors to the throne room opened and a man with dark hair and a small mustache came rushing in.

"Congratulations dear cousin." said the voice of Duke William Cartwright as he sprinted across the room to shake Prince Adam's hand.

"Oh, Lord. Who let him in?" King Benjamin asked and he rolled his eyes.

"I heard all the trumpets so it must be good news I hope?" Duke William asked.

"Now don't you start." Prince Adam growled.

"Oh am I too early? Have I broken the code of social etiquette. I mean I was being sincere. As sincere as I am." Duke William explained as he fingered Prince Adam's medal.

Prince Adam having enough decided to approach his father with what was on his mind. "Father, ever since I have entered this room, I've been trying to tell you that what have expected of me did not take place."

"Benjamin I think we should continue our card came some other time. Our son is trying to tell us something." Queen Elizabeth explained.

"But I was winning." King Benjamin explained.

"More like cheating." Duchess Clarissa muttered.

"King's never cheat. They adapt to circumstances but they never cheat." King Benjamin explained.

"Father this is more serious than any card came. The match that you set me up with was of your making and not of mine. However, I did my duty as your son and traveled to the Kingdom of Sacramento to pay my respects to the Princess Helen." Prince Adam explained.

"And was she everything that we had heard of my boy? King Benjamin asked.

"She was nothing of what we had heard. When I got there I was greeted by a woman who was nothing but a compulsive gambler and drinker. She was also prone to swooning" Prince Adam explained.

"So all women drink, gamble, and swoon. They know it's expected of them." King Benjamin shrugged.

"Let me tell you some women swoon more than others but swooning to excess is not a quality I greatly admire." Prince Adam added.

"Oh are you saying that she refused you?" King Benjamin asked slightly confused.

"No father. She could not refuse me because I did not offer. Let me tell you father she was nothing like the portrait I saw. Her face was riddled with wrinkles and she was old." Prince Adam explained disgusted with bringing up the memory.

"Interesting." King Benjamin said slightly uninterested.

"Father it's a small thing and doubtless and mostly out of your interest to you. But when I marry as it's expected of me one day, it will be for the convenience of love, rather than the convenience of convenience." Prince Adam explained bodly.

"Love?" Prince Benjamin asked slightly confused

"Did he say love? How absurd." Cousin Clarissa laughed.

"Let me tell you something son what has love got to do with getting married. If you ask I think love is just a distraction for the matters at state." King Benjamin just laughed.

"While I don't agree with your father I do think love can come at a later time once your duty has been fulfilled. The important thing is to find a mate. There's Princess Sue Ellen, Princess Regan, and Princess Rebecca to choose from. Love can always wait." Queen Elizabeth explained trying to be a little sympathetic.

"I disagree" Prince Adam interjected.

"While your mother and I have always respected each other. We did not let our feelings get ahead. I mean no one wants their bed elevated to the throne." King Benjamin scoffed.

Duchess Clarissa decided to take her spot on the matter. "If you ask me, pick the proper princess to prime to propagate. Love can just wait."

"Afterall there are so many maidens with grand positions that have the best armies to help our throne." King Benjamin added in.

"Oh uncle I do agree with you but I will add in my opinion. What has marriage got to do with being happy? Being married doesn't compare with being royal.. With being royal you can have every luxury. While a marriage can spoil. Find a mate dear cousin set the date. Why procrastinate and change the hand of fate. Find a mate and set the date. Happiness can always wait." Duke William put in despite the fact that King Benjamin was glaring at him."

"Guards get him out of here please." King Benjamin told him.

"Oh did I make a little faux pas I was enjoying myself." Duke William said as was escorted out.

King Benjamin's dark eyes grew serious and he put his hand on Prince Adam's shoulder. "There you see. That's the price we will have to pay unless you name the day. I say again what has love got to do with getting married?" He then sat down on his throne

"Your father and I are tired of you defiance. Pick someone, do your duty and everything is perfect from there." Queen Elizabeth explained taking a seat next to her husband.

"It's you duty to the state not to stay a celibate. King Benjamin explained.

"Find a mate." Queen Elizabeth called out.

"Find a mate." Duke William poked his head back in.

"Find a mate." Cousin Clarissa added.

"What has love got to do with getting married?" All three said to Prince Adam in unison.

_The Lawrence-Darien Household_

Several miles away a group of four ladies were making their way home from the graveyard. Three of the members were walking close together while the fourth strayed ten steps behind them. They entered the home and the leader of the group finally spoke.

"What a relief. That is over and done with. Help me my darlings, my fingers are numb from the cold" said the voice of Lady Linda Lawernece, The Countess of Chadwick complained as they walked into the parlor.

"Don't step on my dress Laura you little idiot." said the shrill voice of Isabella. The brunettes dark eyes with fury.

"Don't call me an idiot, you trollop." Laura spat back.

"Girl please, Can you never do anything without squabbling." Lady Linda interjected.

The fourth member of the group was a young lady with dark eyes and strawberry blonde hair that was peeking out from under her black cloak. After the day she had all she wanted to do was just go up to her room and cry.

"Black was never my color." Lady Linda explained as she took off her cloak to reveal a bright purple dress.

"So very unbecoming. If I ever become a widow I will never wear black. I'll just tell my child her father is on a long trip." Laura explained as she took off her cloak to reveal a bright blue dress which matched her eyes.

"Especially when one's so young and pretty." Isabella added in dropping her cloak to reveal a bright yellow dress.

"And where do you think you are going child?" Lady Linda asked as she saw Regina going towards the stairs.

Regina paused and turned around to look at Lady Linda. "To my room stepmother."

"Your Room?" Lady Linda asked in a sinister voice. Isabella and Laura just laughed.

"All the rooms in this house are mine now. Your father, my late husband, sadly missed by us all, is dead, girl. Dead and buried under the snow in the same grave as your dear mother. That is a double misfortune for you. Now it's time to start a new life. Your father, as a token for his great love for me, saw fit to produce a will placing you in my care and protection." Lady Linda explained.

"My father never loved you. You tricked him." Regina said calmly.

"How dare you madam assume such things!" Lady Linda spat out.

Regina's eyes burned with fury and she came down the stairs to face her stepmother. "You tricked him."

Lady Linda's composure softened. "Well, if I did... He did not live to rue the day, did he? And now you can curb your tongue, learn humility, and realize your present place."

Regina continued down the stairs. "I despise you. I despise you all"

Lady Linda grabbed Regina's wrist and pushed her onto a chair. "Now, hear me out girl and hear me well. Blood is thicker than a widow's tears and god knows I have shed enough of those. I have my own two daughters to think about. This situation has forced me to make certain changes regarding in the household. Is that not so girl?"

Isabella spoke up first. "Oh yes mama, certain financial economies."

"Exactly, but being a woman of principle, I will at least honor your father last wishes and provide a home for you. Below the stairs and do not think you will find sympathy with the staff. The staff has been dismissed. You are now the help around here." Lady Linda explained as she pushed Regina near the downstairs door.

"To take orders instead of giving them out." Laura said as she approached her mother.

"Mostly from us." Isabella laughed.

"Never." Regina said keeping her composure.

"Oh, yes. Your will cook and carry. You will fetch and father's will allows and the law allows it. You can take you pick accept my offer or go to the orphanage." Lady Linda continued.

"You know Regina, one can be very happy there." Laura said with a teasing voice.

Isabella stepped in to add a comment. "And very warm. They sleep eight to a bed. Not counting that rats."

Lady Linda interupted. "Do not tease my darlings. It will spoil you beauty. Now your first task will be to make us some soup. Burying a husband is a cold affair, and sadly for me I have now buried two.

"Poor mother." Laura and Isabella said together.

"Give me your cloak girl. You will not be needing it down there." Lady Linda ordered.

Regina unfasted the ribbons of her cloak and slipped it off.

Lady Linda snatched it from her and handed it to Laura who gave it to Isabella and from there Isabella dropped it to the floor. "You can wear this to cover your hair." She handed Regina a white bonnet. "And do not keep us waiting for the soup. Come along my darlings we must rearrange the rooms"

"Oh mother may I have Regina's room." Laura asked as they walked away.

"No mother you promised me." Isabella complained wanting to pull out Laura's hair.

"My darlings. Everything will be fairly divided." Lady Linda explained as they walked up the stairs.

Regina then made her way down the stairs to the kitchen and she placed the white bonnet over her hair. When she got down she was greeted by the sight on mice eating the leftover food food on the table. She just looked and then sat down in a chair by the fireplace and covered her face with her hands.

**So I will admit this might be the silliest ideas I have ever had. Hopefully it will get better from here. Please read and review. The next chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Have Hope and Be Kind

**Thanks for all the kind reviews. This chapter contains a mix of the Slipper and the Rose and the 2015 Cinderella film (Because let's face it it's impossible to incorporate What A Comforting Thing To Know into just regular dialogue) . **

The Hopeful Slipper

Chapter 2

Have Hope and Be Kind

_The Kingdom of the Ponderosa_

_Several Months later_

_Early Spring 1760_

Winter had come and gone and spring was now in the beginning. A young lady in a tattered gown with a white cap covering her blonde hair stood by the stables watching as her stepmother went down the road carrying her parasol. This was a sign she was on her morning stroll and would unlikely be looking for Regina for a while. Regina knew the coast was clear so she carefully mounted her horse and cantered out of the stables and off in the opposite direction her stepmother had gone.

She stopped at a nearby meadow and dismounted her horse so she could pick some of the wildflowers. Regina then continued down the familiar path to the cemetery that she hadn't been down since that fateful day several months ago when her life had changed.

Once Regina reached the cemetery she dismounted her horse which she tethered to a nearby tree. She then walked over to her parents gravesite and knelt down placing the flowers on the ground against the graves. Regina then knelt her head down and clasped her hands together in prayer and started thinking about how her life had changed in the last several months.

Since that day after the funeral everything was now different. The staff who had once been devoted to both she and her father were now gone. Regina was responsible for tending to all the needs of the house starting from dawn till dusk not that she minded because it distracted her from her grief.

Everything that she had once had for material things was gone. Her stepmother Lady Linda had distributed what possessions she once had such as gowns and shoes among her selfish stepsisters. And the lovely room she once had, had gone to Isabella while she was forced to sleep on a cot in the kitchen. However, the loss of material things wasn't what bothered her.

It was the cruelty of her stepmother and stepsisters. Her stepmother would always yell or hit her when she didn't answer her quick enough. Isabella had a quick temper which she would unleash if something didn't go her way. Laura would just whine and cry if her needs weren't met straight away.

The worst part was the name calling. There was one night when Regina had fallen asleep in front of the dying fire and when she had awoken the next morning her face was covered with ashes. She washed her face the best she could but it had still been noticeable when she had gone to serve her stepfamily breakfast.

Isabella had been the first to point it out and had unkindly called her Cinder wench. Laura had joined in and had referred to her Dirty Regina. Isabella then cleverly came up with the nickname Cinderegina which caused both girls to laugh. Even Linda had laughed while Regina was forced to stand there and maintain her composure.

Regina thought back to her life before her stepfamily had entered. Her mother died when she was a baby so for most of her life, it had just been her and her father. Her father had always been kind to her and loved her. He taught her to have hope and be kind and to remember that always. Despite her situation she had remained kind but the hope part was becoming difficult to hold onto.

However, hope wasn't completely lost for Regina. In order to hold onto it she just had to remember that she was once loved and that those happy memories would forever be apart of her.

Knowing that the morning was getting late and that it would be likely that someone would notice her missing Regina got up from the ground and wiped the tears from her eyes. She then mounted her horse and started the way back home. The words have hope and be kind rang in her head.

Meanwhile in the meadow near the forest, Prince Adam and his faithful friend Hank Myers stood in the middle of the field looking at the surrounding trees while their horses grazed nearby. Prince Adam was showing Hank a scroll of parchment paper of something he had drawn up. The plans on the paper included a small cabin surrounded by some trees.

"Doesn't it look marvelous Hank?" Prince Adam asked his eyes filled with awe.

"Yes it does your highness. But pray tell what it is it supposed to be if you don't mind me asking? Hank was indeed confused by the whole thing.

"My own secret hideaway. A place where I can come to think and not have to worry about anyone disturbing me. A place where the woman that I love and I can come and be at peace. Our own secret kingdom." Prince Adam explained.

"It is quite lovely. Do you think your father will approve of it. Afterall it will cost some money to build." Hank explained.

Prince Adam scoffed. "Trust me he won't know about it. After all it will be my own secret hideaway when the time comes to build it. It's not like money will be needed. We'll be using the materials of the land. I've been to enough places to where I have become experienced with architecture. Now I just need to fall in love with a girl."

"However long that might be." Hank said sarcastically.

Prince Adam just laughed. "Mark my words, Hank the moment I find her we will marry and I will get started on this hideaway. I don't care what my father thinks and what everyone else thinks for that matter. Tell me something Hank have you ever wished you were in love?"

"Oh yes." Hank said with a smile on his face.

"Really. As often as I wish for it?" Prince Adam asked as he folded up the paper.

"Well-Well, I am in love." Hank explained.

Prince Adams eyes widened as he got excited. "You are? How wonderful. Who is she?

"The Lady Abigail Jones." Hank answered.

"The lady-in-waiting to my cousin Clarissa, that Lady Abigail?" Prince Adam asked.

"Yes." Hank answered.

Prince Adam's eyes lit up and he put his arm around his friends shoulders. "How amazing. It's wonderful. I would have never guessed you had eyes for her. I am delighted and you have my blessing. I must congratulate her."

Hank took a step back and his eyes widened. "No, please, sir don't do that. It's kind of you to do that but it wouldn't be suitable.

Prince Adam looked at him confused. "How so, does she not return your affections." He knew that Lady Abigail could be fickle when it came to men.

"She does, but the fact remains I am what I am. A servant. My position is what keeps me from her." Hank explained.

Prince Adam felt bad and placed his hand on Hank's shoulder. "Oh forgive me Hank I must be really dense to not have realized that.

Hank just laughed. "Of course not, you have your problems, I have mine.

Prince Adam just nodded. He was about to ask Hank something else when another sound disturbed his ears but he couldn't make it out. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hank asked.

Prince Adam turned his head in the direction to where he had heard the sound and was shocked by what he saw. Across the meadow a dark horse was running on top speed and the rider was unable to control the animal.

"Someone help me." cried the female voice.

"Hank we need to help her. Mount your horse and follow me." Prince Adam ordered.

He quickly mounted his brown chestnut horse Sport and went off in the direction of where the bolting horse was at. The rider was a young lady who was trying her best to control the reins of the animal but it was useless. He managed to catch up with her and held out his hand as he rode alongside her.

"Give me your hand." Prince Adam shouted.

Regina knew she couldn't get the animal under control and it would likely end badly if she stayed on grabbed the young man's hand. He managed to safely pull her off the runaway and snaked an arm around her waist to hold her securely on the saddle of his own horse. Her own horse had gone off ahead. Her savior signaled his traveling companion to go after the animal.

Prince Adam with his arms securely around the young lady managed to get Sport to come to a stop. He quickly dismounted his horse and helped the young lady off the saddle keeping his hands secure on her waist as he helped her down. He looked over the young lady. She had to be a least seventeen and she had strawberry blonde hair that was covered by a white bonnet and wide dark eyes most likely from the shocking ride she had. Her dress was slightly worn but still in good condition. She had to be at least from the working class but she was a lovely little creature.

"Are you alright miss?" Prince Adam asked, placing a hand on her cheek to lift up her face so he could look at her properly. He brushed the stray hairs that had escaped her bonnet back behind her ear.

Regina was still shaking but managed to speak "Yes, I was just rising along slowly when a flock of birds flew out of the trees and managed to spook my horse...Oh I really need to get home..my horse how will i get back?"

Noticing that she was shaking more than before Prince Adam coaxed her to sit down on a fallen log. He grabbed his canteen of water from his saddlebag and sat down beside her. "Here drink this it will make you feel better. My companion has gone after your horse, hopefully he can bring him back."

Regina took the canteen from him and took a drink and then looked into the eyes of her savior. He was a young man with dark wavy hair which was covered by his tricornered hat and hazel eyes that seemed lighter than when she had first seen him. He looked wealthy but had a certain kindness about him "Thank you for saving me."

"You are most welcome miss. Forgive me I was so caught up in asking if you were alright I never got a chance to ask for you name. What do they call you?" Prince Adam asked.

Regina's demeanor changed. "Nevermind what they call me."

Prince Adam decided not to press her on the matter. "You shouldn't be out here alone. It's a dangerous country for a young lady."

Regina slightly laughed. "I'm not alone I'm with you. Mister...What do they call you?"

Prince Adam slightly laughed at the fact that she didn't know who he was. "They call me Adam. At least my parents do when they're in a good mood."

"And where do you live Mister Adam?" Regina asked.

"Oh at the Palace. My father is teaching me his trade." Prince Adam explained. He wondered if she would figure out who he really was.

"Oh so your an apprentice." Regina asked.

"Yes in a way I guess I am." Prince Adam answered.

"That's very fine. Do they treat you well." Regina asked hoping this man at least had a better life than she did.

Prince Adam chuckled. "Oh better than I deserve most of the time. And you?"

Regina sighed. "They treat me well as their able."

Prince Adam saw the sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Regina had a small smile. "Don't worry it's not your doing. It's not that bad. Others probably have it much worse. You must simply have hope and be kind."

Prince Adam smiled. "Your right. That's exactly how I feel."

Prince Adam was about to say something else when the sound of a galloping horse distracted him. They looked up and saw Hank returning with the horse.

"I found the young ladies's horse your..." Hank explained but he was cutoff.

"It's Adam, Mister Adam, I'm sure the young lady is happy to see her horse back." Prince Adam explained hoping Hank wouldn't spoil his identity.

"Well then Mister Adam. I'm sure the lovely lady would like to get back home." Hank explained. Trying not laugh at his friends antics.

"Yes I really need to get going. I really do thank you for saving my life." REgina explained as she got up and went towards her horse. She mounted the saddle and was about to ride off when someone grabbed her hand. She looked down to see that Mister Adam had grabbed her hand.

"I hope to see you again one day miss." Prince Adam said as he brought her open palm to his lips.

Regina blushed. "And I you. Mister Adam." She then urged her horse to go and rode on to the path towards her home.

Prince Adam watched as she rode away. Hank just stood there confused.

"So what is her name and why did she call you Mister Adam?" Hank asked.

"I don't know and she didn't even know that I was a Prince." Prince Adam answered and noticed she was out of sight.

Maybe he would see her again one day.


	3. Protocoligorically Correct

The Hopeful Slipper

Chapter 3

Protocoligorically Correct

Regina made her way home and quickly placed her horse in the stables making sure that he had enough food after the journey they had earlier that morning. She then went around the yard picking up sticks that would be needed to get the fire going in the kitchen. Once she had enough Regina went in through the back door of the kitchen carrying the sticks with her. Half way down the stairs Lady Linda approached her and grabbed her arm.

"So, madam, you have finally decided to return. You wicked girl, how dare you disobey me and leave without my consent. Where have you been?" Lady Linda questioned.

"I only went to my parents' grave, stepmother, to put some flowers there." Regina explained, her eyes wide with fear.

Lady Linda smiled in disgust. "How touching." Her demeanor then changed. "With flowers from my garden, stolen flowers."

Regina tried to plead with her "No, madam...I picked them from the meadow."

However, Lady Linda refused to listen "I say yes. I say you stole them. You are not only a liar, but a thief. And thieves we know must be punished. Come."

Lady Linda grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her down the remaining stairs into the kitchen. Lady Linda led her to the table to where an assortment of unpeeled vegetables were laying on the table.

"This is your place and there is your task. I am having guests for dinner tonight. Important guests I should add. And for repaying the kindness that I have given you with manipulation and deceit, you are not to venture from this room without my permission. Is that clear my child?" Lady Linda barked as she slammed her hand onto the table.

Regina took a deep breath. "Yes stepmother."

Lady Linda crossed her arms "Then get started and make amends." She then left the room to quickly go upstairs to where she was greeted to the sight of Isabella and Laura pulling each other's hair.

"Girls stop this foolishness at once!" Lady Linda exclaimed as she forced her way between the two girls to separate them.

"Oh mama, Isabella is being horrible to me. She told me I would be better off wearing a flower sack to dinner tonight." Laura cried, her pathetic eyes filled with tears.

"Well that's only because she told me that I would be better off just wearing my chemise to dinner and proceeded to call me a trollope! Mother do something!" Isabella exclaimed her facial expressions showed her anger.

"I am going to do something. Both of you go upstairs to your rooms. I will be up there to talk to both of you individually in a moment. Now get out of my sight!" Lady Linda screamed at them.

Both Laura and Isabella knew they were in hot water with their mother. They nodded nervously and quickly went running up the stairs with the doors to their rooms closing behind them. Lady Linda heaved a sigh of frustration and poured herself a goblet of wine before plopping down into her chair. After a moment she made her way up the stairs.

Meanwhile back downstairs Regina grabbed the peeler from off the table and sat down in her chair. She started peeling the potato while thinking of the handsome stranger who had saved her earlier that morning and a small smile formed on her lips.

After their ride in the woods Prince Adam and Hank had gone back to the castle to take care of some matters. It was early afternoon and Prince Adam and Hank had decided to join some of the other men to practice their sword fighting skills. Well actually Hank was practicing with Sir Eric Borgstrom but Prince Adam said he would practice with the winner.

So while those two were showing off their skills Prince Adam sat underneath a tree with his sketchbook and a piece of charcoal sketching on the paper. He couldn't get the young lady he had saved earlier out of his mind and decided to sketch her from memory before he forgot what she looked like. He had to admit his sketch didn't do her much justice but still he had managed to capture her beauty. He just wondered where she went after she left and what her name was.

He was so distracted by his day dreaming that he didn't hear Hank and Sir Eric trying to get his attention.

"What was that Hank?" Prince Adam said as he looked up at the concerned faces of his companion and Sir Eric.

"I said that Sir Eric won the duel so it's your turn to show off your skills." Hank repeated concerned by The Prince's lack of attention.

"Maybe some other time. I'm not in the mood to fence right now." Prince Adam explained has he continued staring at the sketch he had drawn.

"Sir, are alright? Hank says you've been acting kinda off since your morning ride this morning. Now what's this all about?" the larger man Sir Eric Borgstrom asked. "Hey what are you looking at?" Sir Eric bent down and grabbed the sketch book from Prince Adam's hands. "So it's a girl that has you in a daze. She's kinda pretty."

"Now you give that back to me. I am a Prince you know." Prince Adam exclaimed getting up to his feet trying to get his sketchbook back form the man but Sir Eric who was a couple inches taller managed to keep it out of reach.

"Don't tell me your still focused on that girl you saved this morning?" Hank asked.

"I can't stop thinking about her. She was so kind and she didn't even know I was a Prince. It was so nice to talk to someone who wasn't so up to protocol when speaking to someone with title." Prince Adam explained.

"She didn't know you were a Prince? Did you even tell her that you had some sort of profession?" Sir Eric Borgstrom asked as he handed the sketchpad back to him.

"I told her I was an apprentice. Which is kind of true." Prince Adam explained.

"Who's an apprentice?" They all turned around to see Sir Joseph DeMarigny approaching them. His clothes were all wet, his sword in his left hand, his right hand was pressed into his back, and he walked with a slight limp.

"Nevermind whose an apprentice. What happened to you Joseph little buddy?" Sir Eric asked as he approached his friend.

"Funny you should ask Eric. My dear mother was so concerned with my sword fighting skills that she challenged me to a duel because she wanted to see how I would do if I was ever in a war. Well, she managed to catch me off guard and I fell into the pond. Then she tells me that I need more practice because I would probably be the first to be killed if I ever went to battle." Sir Joseph rambled on and he tossed his sword onto the ground. He then plopped himself onto the ground and looked at his friends.

Prince Adam, Hank, and Sir Eric just laughed at his antics. They knew that Sir Joseph's mother Lady Marie DeMarigny was an expert with a sword despite being a woman so it was always a pleasure to see Joseph outsmarted by his own mother.

Sir Joseph saw the sketchbook in Prince Adam's hand and quickly grabbed it. "So who's the girl

She looks kinda pretty."

"It's the young lady I saved this morning from her runaway horse. A very charming and beautiful girl no doubt." Prince Adam explained as he took the sketchbook away from Sir Joseph.

"I'm sure she is. What's her name and does she have a sister?" Sir Joseph asked.

"I do not know and I do not know." Prince Adam explained.

"You saved her life and you don't know her name." Sir Joseph explained.

"It never came up and besides she doesn't even know that I am a prince. I told her I was an apprentice learning my father's trade. Maybe someday I will see her again." Prince Adam explained.

"You know you could throw a ball and see if she would come." Sir Eric suggested.

"No royal balls for me. Knowing my father he would invite every royal princess in the world and turn it into an alliance game and I will not be thrown into one of those." Adam explained feeling slightly down.

"Royal balls can be fun. I remember the first royal ball I ever went to." Sir Joseph said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Prince Adam scoffed. "Yes and it was almost your last. I seem to recall that you got caught kissing Duchess Adah and her fiance Duke John nearly killed you."

Sir Joseph grimaced at the memory. "That is true but it still a good night."

Prince Adam was about to say something but before he could do so an annoying male voice interrupted him.

"Oh cousin sorry I'm late but if there's still time I would like to fence with you or these other gentlemen." Duke William Cartwright said as he approached them with his sword in hand.

"Oh Cousin Will I'm so sorry. I have some duties I need to attend to so I can't. Come along Hank." Prince Adam explained and he then left with Hank following close behind him.

"Eric and I have to go to a counsel meeting. Eric help me up." Sir Joseph explained as he held out his hand. Sir Eric helped him up and they walked towards the castle.

Duke William just stood there and thought '_Why is it that those four are always busy when I ask to join them. Oh well I guess I go play cards with Cousin Clarissa'_

King Benjamin sat in the library with his counsel members Candy Canady The Lord Chamberlain, Sir Roy Coffee, Sir Clem Foster, Sir Paul Martin, and Sir Willard Trump. They were missing three members but instead they would go on with the meeting. There was a map laid across the table. King Benjamin then started speaking.

"Alright seeing as pretty much everyone is here except three members. We shall go on. Now you are all aware of my son's reluctance to have a royal princess for a wife chosen by us. I swear the younger generation has no respect for tradition or the old ways of things." King Benjamin explained.

It was at the last comment spoken that the doors opened and Sir Griff King along with Sir Eric and Sir Joseph walked in. King Benjamin had a glare on his face as they approached the table.

"Speaking of the younger generation, it's excellent that you three still decided to show up. You may take you seats." King Benjamin explained to the three late members.

King Benjamin then continued on after the three newcomers took their seats."Now right here is The Kingdom of the Concho which is right next to us. The Concho is ruled by King Luther who has a daughter Princess Amy. We have had issues with them regarding the small piece of land right over here called the Truckee Strip. Now right over here is the Kingdom of Baltimore ruled by King Horace and he has a daughter Princess Melinda. Now King Horace's Kingdom it known to be bankrupt he has very little money to spend on soldiers."

"Your majesty if you don't mind I have something I would like to share that I have in mind. I was thinking that we should have a celebration." Lord Candy explained.

"What kind of celebration?" King Benjamin asked.

"A marriage, sire." Lord Candy said with a smile on his face.

""Oh are you planning another wedding for yourself. Is she going to make it to the altar this time." King Benjamin laughed along with everyone else.

Lord Candy grimaced. "Not my marriage sire. His royal highness Prince Adam's.

"Trust me we would all like to celebrate that isn't that what we were talking about before you interrupted with your idea of the celebration. I swear my counsel is filled with idiots." King Benjamin grumbled.

"This is a new idea one that even his highness can't refuse. I was thinking that we should have a ball." Lord Candy explained.

"A ball." everyone said in unison.

"Yes a ball. The greatest ball that has ever been known and to do it we will invite every eligible Princess in the world." Lord Candy explained his eyes lighting up.

King Benjamin frowned. "This is gonna cost us money."

Lord Candy had a small smile. "Yes it is but it shall be worth it. I have also prepared a list of who we should invite and some preparations for how to pull this off. Our enemies would be swooning at this event and despite the fact that they are enemies, protocol would not allow them to make war while they were invited guests in our presence."

"Yes, everything must be protocoligorically correct. After All we wouldn't want to have a war break out if we invited Princess Regan and her sister Princess Amelia and had them seated together. So we must keep them close apart." King Benjamin explained.

"Yes I have made a list of crownheads in difficult situations. It should be up to par." Lord Candy explained.

"Excellent then we shall have it. This meeting is dismissed." King Benjamin told them.

The room cleared however, Sir Griff, Sir Eric, and Sir Joseph remained sitting at the table.

"Just think Joseph, little buddy. We were talking about a ball earlier and now one is happening." Sir Eric said with excitement.

"Yes Eric, it is. It'll be so much fun! Come Griff dance with me." Sir Joseph climbed onto the table dragging Sir Griff up with him and they danced a mocking waltz across the table until a booming voice started them.

"Sir Joseph and Sir Griff get your feet off the table." King Benjamin said as he poked his head back in his dark eyes fuming with anger.

Both Sir Joseph and Sir Griff got off the table. "Sorry your majesty." Sir Joseph said with an awkward look on his face.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen Regina was still hard at work peeling the vegetables that her stepmother had tasked her with. She was working hard when she heard a knock at the door. Confused to why someone would want to visit her she got up to answer it. She opened the door to reveal a woman with light blonde hair styled with fringe that was set across her forehead and was wearing a traveling gown.

"Well hello there. I trust you were expecting me." said the woman with a kind smile.

"No. I wasn't expecting anybody." Regina said confused to why she was here.

"Oh that's strange you should have felt something. I must be losing my touch. Would it be alright if I came in and rested by your fire for a while. I have been traveling a long way and my feet are killing me." The woman explained.

Regina made a small face. "Well I'm not supposed to speak to anyone or see anyone but I suppose you could come and sit for a while. You are welcome to share my fire" She opened the door wider to allow her in.

"Thank you miss. The name is Ann by the way." Ann said with a small smile and she then took a seat by the fire.

"Regina Darien. Please excuse me if I keep on working. I have to finish these and I'm a very slow peeler." Regina explained as she continued on with her work.

"I'm sure there is more than one way to peel potatoes." Ann commented.

"I could warm you a little soup if you'd like." Regina offered.

"Thank you for offering but no thanks. Do you live down here on you own?" Ann asked.

"I do now." Regina replied.

"Yes. Things have changed for you. But I'm sure things will change again for the better. I've been just about anywhere in the world." Ann explained.

Regina looked at her with a smile. "It must be nice to travel."

Ann sighed. "It is but sometimes no. Sometimes I wish I could just settle down in one place but I never have the time. My dream place is somewhere cozy with a dog to keep me company. I'm sure your dog is a great company to you."

Regina looked at her confused. "My dog. You must be mistaken I don't have a dog."

Ann raised her eyebrows. "Really isn't he yours?"

Regina looked in the direction that Ann was staring in and at the bottom of the steps there was medium, yellow colored, and with slightly long hair dog just sitting there with his head on the floor.

"Where did he come from?" Regina gasped with a smile on her face.

"I believe he followed me here. I believe his name is Walter" Ann explained.

Regina got up from her seat and walked over and knelt down by the dog giving him a scratch behind his ears. "Oh what am I going to do with you?"

"You should keep him. He's smart enough to take care of himself. He seems to like you." Ann told her.

"Oh I love him. I'm not sure what my stepmother will say." Regina explained.

"Regina!" said the shrill voice of Lady Linda from upstairs. It sounded like she would be coming downstairs soon.

"Oh no, she must be coming down soon and I haven't finished my work. And I've got to hide you." Regina stood up worriedly coaxing Walter to jump under the covers of her bed.

"Well then I'll just see myself out. I've seen everything I needed to see. You just take care of Walter." Ann explained and she walked out the back door.

Regina had managed to get Walter under the covers of her bed when she heard her stepmother's shoes on the stairs.

Lady Linda who was coming down the stairs nearly stumbled when she thought she felt a strong wind. "Regina have you been struck dumb. Answer me when I call!. You know I can't stand having to raise my voice. Now I hope you have accomplished what I told you to do."

Both Lady Linda and Regina turned their heads to look at the table and both were surprised to see what they saw. In Regina's case it was a big surprise. Before the mysterious stranger Ann had arrived she had only been halfway through her work but looking now all the vegetables that had been laying out had been peeled and organized on the table.

"I see." Lady Linda was shocked. "I see that I will have to give you more to do next time." She then stormed out of the room and walked back up the stairs.

As soon as she left, Walter's head started poking out from under the covers. Regina laughed and went to sit on the bed to cuddle with her new companion.

"Now what do you make of all that?" Regina asked the dog referring to all the peeled vegetables on the table. "Since I now have a new friend I am going to tell you about the wonderful stranger that I met in the meadow today."


	4. A Bride Finding Ball

**I would just like to advise that I have decided to make one small change and that is the characterization of Elizabeth. I figured Adam needs at least one level-headed family member. **

The Hopeful Slipper

Chapter 4

A Bride Finding Ball

_Kingdom of the Ponderosa_

_The next day_

"Father you have had some outrageous schemes when it comes to me, but this time you have gone to far. Under no circumstances will I submit to this and go along with this ridiculous charade. I mean the whole custom is outdated and embarrassing." Prince Adam shouted. He had is hands on his hips and his eyes dark with frustration. He was currently standing in the throne room with his parents, Cousin Clarissa, and various ministers

"You have spent nearly every year of your life rebelling against my authority and it's time to put it to an end. It is a required custom for the heir to the throne to take a wife and produce children and you have been avoiding that duty long enough." King Benjamin explained.

"I disagree with this whole matter and like I said before, I will not take part in this." Prince Adam told him.

"But I have already decreed it." King Benjamin explained.

"Then you must un-decree it. You are the King you do have that power." Prince Adam pointed out.

"Impossible. Elizabeth please try to help me sweetheart." King Benjamin asked putting a gentle hand on his wife's arm.

"Benjamin darling I think Adam is actually right for once." Queen Elizabeth said much to the surprise of King Benjamin, Prince Adam, and the rest of the people in the room.

"I am. He is." both King Benjamin and Prince Adam said at the same time.

"Well when you think about it. Times are changing and people are starting to become more level headed. I mean maybe we should think of Adam's happiness and let him marry who he likes." Queen Elizabeth explained.

"Oh Liz I think you are getting too soft. Our dear Prince Adam must make an alliance it's expected of him and any other royal in this family." Duchess Clarissa commented.

"Really cousin if it's such an important custom in this family to make a marriage for political reasons do pray tell us why haven't you gotten married yet?" Prince Adam asked his dear cousin with a glare on his face.

"Nevermind why your cousin Clarissa hasn't gotten married. This conversation is about you not her." King Benjamin told him.

"Very well then but I shall continue to state my opinion. The very idea of hosting of ball and inviting a selection of spoiled and entitled Princesses just to lay claim to my hand is just downright repulsive." Prince Adam explained as he paced around the room.

"I have news for you boy. Back in my day I never had the choice." King Benjamin explained. Queen Elizabeth glared at him. "But if I had I wouldn't have chosen any differently, of course." as he gave his wife's hand a squeeze.

"But of course you agreed to this matter without consulting me first and thinking of my own feelings first." Prince Adam pointed out with frustration building up inside him.

"Well, I am your father, and I am the King so I do have the authority to do what I want." King Benjamin explained.

"Alright I'll give you my opinion. This whole idea is some corrupt beauty contest with me as the grand prize?" Prince Adam exclaimed.

"Since you won't go to Cairo, Cairo must come to you." King Benjamin explained hoping his son would at least understand the analogy.

"You have to get married someday." Duchess Clarissa pointed out.

"But not in this way!" Prince Adam exclaimed.

"Well it's seems perfectly reasonable to me. We've invited every eligible Princess we could find in the almanac, and it's a question of duty." King Benjamin pointed out.

"Father, I have always tried to be reasonable with the fact that it's my duty to take a wife and produce children for the royal succession but that does not mean I have to be paraded around and judged a cattle show. I mean who heard of such a thing!" Prince Adam exclaimed

"C-cattle show?" King Benjamin stuttered and gave questioning looks to his wife and cousin.

"Let me tell you about this bride finding ball. Every maiden is bound to laugh at me the royal fatted calf. Even with choosing one of these girls I will also be losing because they are not what I wanted. It's just so sickening and humiliating. I can just picture it all sorts of ladies hoping it's their lucky day. There is nothing else in this world that I am aware of that is more appalling than a bride finding ball." Prince Adam explained hoping everyone would at least get the point.

"I just heard the news." said the excited voice of Duke William and he came rushing into the room.

"Who let him in. I think we need to find better locks for our doors." King Benjamin said to his wife.

"Uncle it is true. I heard a rumor that you are going to be inviting a small troop of lovely ladies to a grand ball?" Duke William asked as he kissed his aunt's hand.

"We'll talk about this some other time Will, we're busy right now. You go run along and find something to do." King Benjamin tried to shoo him away.

"Uncle you shouldn't keep me in suspense. After all if there is going to be a ball I need to be prepared. I know I won't have first pick, but that doesn't matter because I'm not proud. I'm just desperate to find someone." Duke William explained.

"Let me tell you something nephew we are all desperate." King Benjamin had a sigh of frustration.

"So it's true then. This is so exciting. There is so much I need to do. There is the clothing I need to pick out. I was thinking of wearing navy brocade. Such a lovely color on me. I'll need some tall shoes to add a little bit of height. Let me tell you cousin the moment you have decided who you are going to marry I will unleash myself and be the next knight in shining armour for whatever girls you reject.

"Will I have already made my choice. As far as I'm concerned you can pick any girl who comes. I won't be participating in this ridiculous charade." Prince Adm told him crossing her arms across his chest.

"Oh Adam don't be such a spoilsport. I mean it's a bride finding ball. There will be lovely ladies from every land in the world. There will be frilly party dresses and bubbly maidens who will be happy and dancing. I swear there is nothing better in the world than a bride finding ball." Duke William said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"You know it's a shame William wasn't born your son. You life would have been so much easier." Duchess Clarissa commented to King Benjamin.

Just then Lord Candy Canady came into the room. "Your majesty." he said with a bow.

"Well what is it?" King Benjamin asked.

"I bring some grave news. Sacramento has mobilized. There is talk of war." Lord Candy explained.

"War." everyone in the room was shocked.

"As minister of state it's my duty to tell you that this situation is critical. The fact that His Royal Highness decided to decline the hand of Princess Helen in marriage was ill received." Lord Candy explained.

King Benjamin had a concerning look on his face and got up from the throne and put his hand on Prince Adam's shoulder. "Adam, my dear son. I beg you not as a father but as your monarch. Reconsider your feelings before it is too late. The whole country looks to you to form an alliance through the marriage bed. Do as I did when I took your mother. I closed my eyes and thought of Ponderosa. If we were living in a different time, maybe you could consider marrying for love." This caused Queen Elizabeth to blush in embarrassment.

"Your majesty." I will begin the preparations at once at sending out the invitations to the neighboring kingdoms. We should hear something back from them within a week." Lord Candy explained.

Prince Adam quickly exited the throne room to go back to his private chambers. Once he was there he closed the door and locked it. He sat down in the chair in front of his desk and opened a drawer pulling out the sketch he had made the day before of the young lady he had rescued.

_If only there was a way I could see you again and find out who you really are. _He thought to himself. 


	5. Before the Ball

The Hopeful Slipper

Chapter 5

Before The Ball

_The Kingdom of the Ponderosa_

_Two weeks later_

After nearly two weeks of steady and stressful planning the ball was finally starting to come together and would be taking place that night. King Benjamin's original plan to invite all the Princesses from the various surrounding Kingdoms had been a failure because only seven of the twenty invited accepted the invitation which would have resulted in a smaller party. This caused King Benjamin to resort to inviting the nobles who lived in his Kingdom. He would figure out the costs of this party later.

"Ah Lord Candy I hope you are well on this morning. Now I have noticed that several carriages from outside the Kingdom have started to arrive. Now lets go over the guest list again. Now what Princesses will be in attendance tonight?" King Benjamin asked. They were sitting at the large table in the library

"Let's see your majesty there's Princess Amy Bishop of the Concho, Princess Melinda Banning of Bailtimore, Princess Sheila Reardon of Ireland, Princess Ruth Halverson of Norway, Princess Regan Miller of San Francisco, Princess Sue Ellen Terry of Saint Louis, and Grand Duchess Rebecca Kaufman of Russia. The rest of the people on the guest list are nobles who live in our Ponderosa Kingdom." Lord Candy read off the list.

"Excellent. I have heard all of these Princesses come from the best kingdoms and are quite beautiful. I'm going to assume they all still have their teeth because Adam does have an obsession with them having teeth. I'm surprised we didn't think of this idea a long time ago because if we did we would have him married off." King Benjamin explained as he read over the list.

"We should have but I will warn you your majesty that this ball will end up costing us quite a bit of money and you have always been very tight when it comes to the finances so don't hyperventilate when you see the bill afterwards." Lord Candy explained.

"Don't worry I'll just raise the taxes. I should find something else to tax people on but I'll think of that later. Mark my words Candy, Adam will find someone at this ball tonight. After All there will be an abundance of young ladies right under his nose." King Benjamin explained. Both he and Lord Candy laughed at the comment.

"So is his highness still against the whole idea of the ball?" Lord Candy asked.

"He is but I'm sure he'll get over it soon." King Benjamin said turning his attention back to the list in his hand.

_Prince Adam's bedchamber_

Prince Adam stood in the middle of his bedchamber while the tailor made some minor adjustments to his clothing for tonight's ball. Hank Myers was sitting on the settee with an amused look on his face.

Prince Adam however, was not amused. He was outraged that he would still have to go through this whole ordeal. He would have gladly locked himself in his room and refused to go but he was fairly certain King Benjamin would send the guards to break down the door and drag him there himself.

"These adjustments should be fine. You are free to go." Prince Adam told the tailor.

The tailor nodded and then left the room. As soon as he was gone Prince Adam removed the heavy blue brocade jacket and draped it over a chair. He then slumped down into a soft chair and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Oh Hank what have I gotten myself into. I'm tempted to just fake an illness and not even attend but knowing my luck Father would still force me to dance if I was delirious with fever. Pour me some wine Hank." Prince Adam explained.

Hank just laughed as he got up. He grabbed the pitcher of wine and poured it into the gold goblet and handed it to Prince Adam. "I take it the pomp and circumstance is starting to take its toll on you. You shouldn't be so hard on the matter who knows maybe one of these girls will steal your heart tonight."

Prince Adam took a swing of his drink. "Hank I have already had my heart stolen and it was by that girl a fortnight ago. I do not know where she is and even who she is. I only know that she is beautiful and kind. That sketch that I have of her sits on my bedside table and is the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see before I go to sleep. What I would do just to see her again and everything would be alright for me in the world."

Hank just sighed. "Adam you really need to stop torturing yourself about this girl."

"What can I say Hank love is torture. Forgive me Hank but enough of my problems. Will you be dancing with your dear Lady Abigail tonight?" Prince Adam asked.

"Sadly no your highness. My position doesn't allow me to do so." Hank explained sadly.

Prince Adam got up from his chair and walked over to the window. "Oh, how stupid of me always forgetting. Let me tell you Hank being royal is nothing but a bother for me. Ever since I've met that girl I have been questioning it and let me tell you this. If that girl was indeed a commoner I would literally give up what I have with a title of royalty just to be with her even if it meant I would have to live a life of poverty."

"You never know Adam she might actually be a noble and maybe she will be here tonight. Just have some hope." Hank told him.

Prince Adam was about to say something but a knock on the door disturbed him from doing so. "Come in." He said slightly irritated. He hoped it wasn't another servant coming to bother him he already had enough of those for one day

The doors opened to reveal Sir Joseph and Sir Eric who were already dressed and ready for the ball. Sir Joseph was wearing a dark green brocade jacket with a matching waistcoat and cream colored trousers. Sir Eric was wearing a red brocade jacket with a matching waistcoat with black trousers.

"Ah, Eric and Joseph how nice of you to come in. I see your all prepared for the ball tonight. I'm sure your more excited than I am." Prince Adam grumbled.

"Aw Adam don't be such a spoilsport. There are going to be so many young ladies here tonight. Why I just saw Princess Amy of the Concho and she is the most loveliest creature. Although her lady-in-waiting Lady Alice Harper is just as lovely. I haven't seen the others but I think they will be just as pretty." Sir Joseph explained his eyes lighting up with enthusiasm and he plopped down into an empty chair.

"Adam are you still thinkin of that little gal in the sketch from a fortnight ago. Have you even figured out what her name is or where she lives. I mean what are you going to do if she isn't royalty. You know your father wants you to marry someone who is royalty. I think there is a law that states a Prince cannot marry a commoner. None of us want yer dreams to get crushed if that's true." Sir Eric explained.

Prince Adam set the goblet down with a loud clunk and his dark eyes filled with slight annoyance. "Do you think I don't understand that Eric because I do and to hell with the law. All I know is that she is out there somewhere and I can only hope she's at the ball. I don't care if she's royal or common because she is different from any other girl that I have known. Like I told Hank I would give up my place on the throne for her and live like a commoner if it meant I was happy. I mean the life of nobility is stuffy and there are too many rules to follow through with."

Sir Eric swallowed hard. "Of course your highness. Sorry to interfere."

Prince Adam sighed and paced around the room. "No Eric's it's me who should be sorry. I have been pushed to the test with this whole ridiculous charade that I wish to be over. I feel like a cow who is doing to be judged in a cattle show rather than a person. If I could find a way out of this I would but my dear parents would have a royal fit if I decided not to show up."

"No worries Adam. Just think after tonight this whole event will be over and maybe you'll find someone to share your heart with." Sir Eric told him.

"But if you do choose someone please choose Princess Amy of the Concho. I would feel very appreciated if Lady Alice Harper was to stay here in our very much loved Ponderosa. Afterall a man can only hope to find someone as lovely as her. " Sir Joseph said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Everyone laughed until Prince Adam threw a pillow at Sir Joseph's head which hit him causing the young man to fall from his chair and to the floor onto his back.

_The House of Lady Linda_

Regina's stepfamily had spent their whole day in a horrible mood. Lady Linda was barking orders at Regina every five minutes in order to be prepared for the ball. Laura complained that her bath water was too cold. Isabella claimed that Regina was brushing her hair to hard. Regina barley had the time to ask her stepmother if she could go to ball but she knew if she did either Lady Linda or her stepsisters would laugh in her face so she kept quiet.

"Regina fetch me my gloves." ordered Lady Linda

"Regina I need my fan." Isabella barked.

"Regina adjust the ribbons in my hair. They're too loose." Laura complained.

"I swear Regina you are a very disorganized girl." Lady Linda added on.

Regina bit her tongue despite their hurtful comments. She followed through with what they wanted with no complaints.

"You know Laura you brown dress would be more suitable for the ball." Isabella teased mockingly.

"Oh you spiteful creature You should wear orange to match your complexion." Laura cried.

"Oh girls can't you do nothing without fighting. You better not act like this at the ball. I won't have his highness thinking I raised a bunch of squalling chickens." Lady Linda ordered.

"By the Laura you shouldn't be jealous if the Prince asks me to dance first. Afterall I am prettier and older. It seems only right." Isabella commented.

"Oh mama. She's so horrible to me." Laura cried tugging on her mother's dress.

"Girls if the Prince is going to dance with anyone first it's going to be your dear mama. After all it's only fitting that the Prince dance's with the woman who is responsible for your beauty." Lady Linda explained as she pushed Laura out of the way so she could admire her reflection in the mirror.

The sound of the carriage arriving distracted Lady Linda from her thoughts. "Come girls we must depart for the ball." She and her daughters left the room. "Clear up the mess in my bedchamber, Regina. I do not wish to return home to and find it untidy.

"Have a nice time." Regina said from the doorway.

"You may depend on that." Lady Linda said as she left through the door with Isabella and Laura.

Regina closed the front door and went up the stairs to her stepmother's bedchamber. She picked up the discarded items off the floor and put them in her stepmother's wardrobe. She then walked down the stairs into to the kitchen. Her dear new friend Walter was laying in front of the fire with his paws stretched out before him. She sat down beside him and scratched him behind his ears.

"You know it would be nice to be able to attend the ball. It would probably be such a grand occasion." Regina said as she stared into the fire.

"It probably would. But instead your sitting all alone feeling sorry for yourself. That is understandable because I for one never cared for these occasions. Too much pomp and circumstance for me." Regina turned and saw Ann standing at the top of the staircase. "I'm sure if you were given the chance you would like to go."

Regina looked at her. "Me, go to the ball?"

Ann smiled as she got down stairs. "Well of course you were wishing that wasn't it?"

"I wasn't really wishing. I was mostly thinking what it would be like. Besides, there's no way I would be able to get there. I have nothing suitable to wear." Regina explained.

"Actually there is a way I can get you to the ball. But you have to promise not to laugh at me. I'm a Fairy Godmother. Please don't ask how I got into the job because before that I was a tavern maid and let me tell that job was much easier than the current one." Ann explained.

Regina looked at her speechless. "Your a fairy godmother? I thought fairy's had wings?"

Ann glared at her. "Let me tell you something dear if I went around wearing wings and all that glitter no one would take me seriously. I just hope I can stretch my magic far enough to get you to the ball. I have to share my powers with others so I'm very limited to what I can do. I know I can use a little bit until midnight." She then looked around and saw a pumpkin in the corner. "You outside." The pumpkin then disappeared into thin air. She turned to Walter. "Okay dog see if you can round up a frog or a lizard." The old dog then slowing walked out the back door of the kitchen.

"Don't you think we should do something about my dress?" Regina asked.

"Your dress. I think what your currently wearing is just fine." Ann teased.

Regina was about to protest but she looked down and she saw that she was wearing a lovely down of light blue with lace at the sleeves. "Oh Ann it's beautiful." Ann handed her a mirror which she looked into and she saw that her hair had been done up in beautiful curls.

"Yes and here are your slippers." Ann told her as she handed Regina the delicate glass slippers.

"Glass slippers. Won't these break if I try to walk in them?" Regina asked as she carefully touched them.

"Oh don't worry about that. One of the best things about magic is that they are enchanted not to break. So they won't be a problem. You'll find that they are really comfortable." Ann explained with a smile.

Regina sat down in her chair to put them on. She then stood up to spin around in her dress. She then got a worried look on her face. "What about my stepmother and stepsisters. There is a chance they could recognize me."

Ann put her hand on Regina's shoulder. "Trust me dear they will not. They are vain enough that they will pay little attention to you."

"But how should I behave?" I look like a princess." Regina asked.

"Just be yourself. Although I will have to give you advice. The magic I have used is borrowed magic. On the stroke of midnight it needs to be returned. Otherwise everything turns back to normal." Ann explained.

"Of course I will remember." Regina told her.

"Excellent now follow me." Ann told her and lead Regina out of the kitchen and into the yard.

Regina was amazed to see the golden carriage pulled by four white horses and it had a driver. "Oh Ann it's beautiful." She then climbed in and the carriage then moved off into the direction of the palace.

"Remember you must be home before the stroke of midnight." Ann called out.

"I will remember. Thank you once again." Regina called back.

As the carriage went down the road Regina smiled. Maybe tonight would end up being a good night.


	6. The Ball

**This was a fun chapter to write. Especially since I was watching two Cinderella movies and an episode of Bonanza at the same time. **

The Hopeful Slipper

Chapter 6

The Ball

_King Benjamin's Palace_

_The Ballroom_

It was an exciting night at King Benjamins Palace. The ballroom was decorated to perfection and there were so many lovely young ladies dressed in beautiful dresses and the men were dressed nice as well. It would be a night that almost everyone would enjoy and remember for the times to come. However, it was at that moment there was one person who wasn't having a good time and that person was Prince Adam.

He cursed his father and the Lord Chamberlain Candy for putting on this event. It was a humiliating and stuffy event. Not to mention that the room was started to getting overheated and he longed to loosen his cravat but refrained from doing so as it wouldn't be proper. He decided he would just endure the event and pray the night would go fast so he could escape to his bedchamber later to sleep. However, right now it was time to keep up the appearance and do his part and dance.

The first dance was the _Polonaise_ and his dancing partner was Princess Amy of the Concho. She was indeed a lovely girl with dark hair and dark eyes but she was too childish for him and had a fragile figure. Luckily she managed to keep up with the dance. Prince Adam glanced behind him in the line of the other dancers and saw Sir Joseph with Lady Alice Harper as his partner. Sir Joseph mouthed the words _Pick her. _Prince Adam mouthed the words _No. _Sir Joseph looked behind him at Sir Eric and flashed a disappointing look in his eyes. Sir Eric was disappointed as well as he was dancing with Princess Amy's other Lady-in-waiting Lady Erin O'Donnell.

From across the room King Benjamin and Queen Elizabeth sat on their thrones watching the dancing in front of them. Duchess Clarissa stood by them.

"You know I do love a good Polonaise." King Benjamin commented.

"A very lovely dance indeed and so many beautiful girls." Queen Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Hmph. Have you seen your son's face he does not seem to be enjoying himself and he doesn't seem to be cooperating." Lady Clarissa commented.

"Don't worry he'll perk up by the end of the evening. He's dancing with Princess Amy, poor girl doesn't have much to offer with her tiny Kingdom. Trust me once he gets involved with the other girls things are bound to change." King Benjamin said as his eyes glanced around the room.

"Whatever you say dear cousin. Hank take me out to the floor. I would like to dance." Lady Clarissa said to Prince Adam's companion at-arms.

"Of course milady." Hank Myers replied. He flashed a secret smile at Lady Abigail Jones before taking the hand of Lady Clarissa to lead her down from the throne. Lady Abigail watched with a longing look and thought _I wish we could dance together. _

The next dance was the _L'Allemande_ and his dancing partner was Princess Sheila Reardon of Ireland. Prince Adam had met her once before when he had traveled through Ireland along with her father King Emmett. They were very irritating people but due to protocol he remained cordial to them. Thankfully after a few minutes the dance was over.

"You know your highness since you did dance with me you could at least kiss me to show that you are a gentleman." Princess Sheila commented.

Prince Adam grimaced and kissed her on the hand. He saw his cousin Duke William walking by. "Here you go Will, you can have this one." He then passed Princess Sheila to his cousin who seemed happy to be offered a partner.

King Benjamin who saw the pass off was not impressed. "Care to explain why you passed off Princess Sheila to William?"

"She was getting on my nerves father." Prince Adam explained as he took a sip of wine and then put the glass down.

"I understand she may be a little irritating but her father has quite the wealthy Kingdom in Ireland. Why don't you share the next dance with Princess Melinda of Baltimore. She's a very charming young lady and she has the most lovely teeth." King Benjamin explained.

Prince Adam reluctantly danced the _Courante _with Princess Melinda. Although she was a lovely dancer she seemed rather preoccupied with trying to get him to notice her and pretended to faint when the dance was over. Prince Adam told Sir Clem Foster to take her outside to get some air. Princess Melinda was very disappointed that Prince Adam was not the one to take her outside.

Meanwhile across the rooms there were two young ladies who were disappointed that the Prince hadn't selected them to be his dancing partner.

"Oh mama it's so unfair. The Prince hasn't even made an attempt to notice me and ask for a dance." Laura cried to her mother.

"That's because he doesn't want to dance with a whiny little troll such as yourself." Isabella sneered at her.

"Girls stop that ridiculous behavior. We are at the King's palace so keep yourselves refined and act like ladies. I will find some gentlemen who are well off in their finances to dance with you." Lady Linda barked at them. She then went off in search of some lords that would be suitable for her daughters. She returned with Lord Carlos Sanchez for Isabella and Sir Frank Dayton for Laura.

Back across the room Prince Adam was getting ready for another dreaded dance. Lord Candy had suggested that he dance with Princess Regan Miller of San Francisco and King Benjamin had agreed because she was a very charming girl. Prince Adam had heard stories about Princess Regan and was not impressed as it was believed that the Princess was not as innocent as she said she was. She would not be winning his good graces. Thankfully the next dance was the _minuet_ so he wouldn't have to dance to closely to her.

Meanwhile outside of the Palace a golden carriage arrived into the courtyard. The carriage came to a halt and the driver step down to help the passenger out. Regina stepped outside of the carriage and looked around in amazement. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She stood there for a moment nervous about what to do next. Regina then took a deep breath and walked up the stairs and into the palace.

She walked through the hallways and found a path that would lead her to the ballroom. She knocked on the doors and the footmen who were standing on the other side opened them and she stepped on through them. She made her way to the balcony that looked over the dancers on the floor.

Everyone who was dancing or engaging in conversation suddenly stopped what they were doing to see the newcomer at the ball. Prince Adam stopped dancing with Princess Regan to see what the fuss was about and was in for a surprise when he looked up. It was her. The girl from the forest she was here. "Please excuse me." He said to Princess Regan and then walked away from her.

"Forgive me your highness. I'm not sure what that was about." Lord Candy told Princess Regan.

Regina made her way down the stairs and stopped down the first flight to do a curtsy. She then continued on down the stairs.

"Who on earth is she?" Lady Clarissa commented.

"I do not know but she is beautiful." Queen Elizabeth responded as she was quite amazed by the late arrival and the fact that her son had seemed to perk up.

As Regina stepped off the stairs and onto the main floor of the ballroom she was quite surprised when she saw a familiar face staring out her across the room with a smile on his face. It was him the man from the forest who had saved her. She felt her heart begin to pound in her chest as she walked over to him and he walked towards her as well.

"Mister Adam." Regina said softly with a smile on her face.

Prince Adam's eyes lit up when he was finally up face to face with her. "It's you. Isn't it. The girl I saved in the forest." He had a smile on his face.

Regina smiled shyly. "Just as so."

Prince Adam then felt a little awkward when it came to his next question. "Milady If I may with your permission it would give me much happiness to do you the honor of letting me accompany you with the next dance."

Regina felt herself because giddy with happiness but contained herself with a smile. "I would be honored to do so."

Prince Adam smiled and the music began to play a waltz. He placed his arm around Regina's waist to glide her across the room. Regina was quite amazed that she was able to follow through with it so well as she had never really danced before. She felt slightly nervous when she saw the other guests staring at them.

"It must be so nerve wracking that everyone is looking at you." Regina said softly.

"Ignore them. If they are looking at anyone they are looking at you and how beautiful you are." Prince Adam whispered into her ear.

As the dance continued on, the other onlookers at the ball took some interest in the lovely girl that Prince Adam was dancing with.

"Hey Joseph little buddy that little gal Adam is dancing with. Doesn't she almost look like the girl from the sketch." Sir Eric asked his friend.

"A little bit but this girl looks more like a princess and to think that I wanted Adam to pick Princess Amy. Although I am disappointed that Lady Alice will most likely go back to the Concho after tonight." Sir Joseph commented to his friend as he took a drink of his wine.

"If your disappointed in that just think of how disappointed I am. I wanted him to pick Princess Ruth of Norway so Lady Theodora Duffy could stay here. Although I will admit that this girl is much prettier. I wonder if she has any pretty ladies-in-waiting." Sir Griff King commented as he watched the couple.

"Oh Marie my dear friend. That girl his highness is dancing with isn't she the most pretty thing you have ever seen if your life." Lady Inger Borgstrom commented to her friend.

"Inger she is a rosebud. If only my mon petit Joseph could find a girl like that I would be happy woman." Lady Marie DeMarigny said back as she watched her son's friend with the young lady on the dance floor.

As the dance continued Regina felt herself because more alive and happy than she had been since her father died.

"Who is she?" asked Princess Sheila.

"I have no idea your highness." Lord Candy answered wondering if the newcomer to the ball was a Princess.

King Benjamin was amazed by the scene in front of him. Whoever she was she had managed to make his son happier than he had been since the ball had started. He made a note that he should most likely request an audience with her later to find out more about her.

"Mama who do you think she is?" Isabella asked her mother.

"I don't think I have ever seen her before." Laura commented.

"Whoever she is she did a better job of captivating the Prince than you two did." Lady Linda snapped at her daughters.

It was near the end of the dance when Prince Adam decided to lift her into the air and then bring her quickly down. He was amazed that she was practically lighter than air and Regina had gasped by the amount of strength he had.

When the dance had ended the music had stopped. Regina gave a small curtsy while Prince Adam bowed.

The music was just starting to play for another dance when Prince Adam decided to ask her question. "Come with me outside of here." Prince Adam said as he led her out of the room and Regina followed him feeling excitement bubbling inside of her.

As soon as those two left the room is when the questions among Prince Adam's family began.

"Uncle I don't think I caught her name." Lord William told King Benjamin.

"No, William I don't think any of us did." King Benjamin commented.

"It's indeed a most irregular misfortune if you ask me." Lady Clarissa said.

Outside of the ballroom and in the corridor Prince Adam and Regina walked down the hall. Regina had just managed to put two and two together that Mister Adam from the Forest was actually Prince Adam.

"So your the Prince." Regina said with excitement in her voice.

"Well actually I'm a Prince. There are other Prince's in the world you know ." Prince Adam said with a smile on his face.

"But your no apprentice from what you had told me before." Regina replied as she fumbled with her hands.

"Well in a way I am an apprentice monarch. I'm still learning my trade. I have to admit that day when I met you in the woods I was surprised that you didn't know I was a prince. I thought you would act different around me if I told you who I really was. I mistook you for a commoner and now I realize you didn't want to throw any airs about yourself." Prince Adam explained.

Regina slightly laughed at his comment. "No more surprises then."

Prince Adam laughed back. "No more surprises."

Prince Adam then led Regina out of the Palace and into the gardens. They walked down a stone path and talked along the way.

"Won't they miss you at the ball?" Regina asked as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Believe me I am glad to be out of there. I have no desire to go back there." Prince Adam told her.

Regina noticed there was a small change in his demeanor. "Is there something wrong?"

Prince Adam sighed before he began. "When I go back there, My father and his minister are going to force me to dance with a lady of their choosing. They want me to marry for advantage."

"Whose advantage?" Regina asked.

"Mostly for the advantage to my father and his ministers. I'm sure you think I am the master of my fate but everything has been decided for me since I was born. I have always wanted to be my own man and just answer to myself. I have been a prisoner by my birthright. Everything has always been decided for me like what to wear and who to talk to." Prince Adam explained as he stopped and looked at Regina.

"Trapped but you have so many opportunities that others don't have." Regina explained.

"That may be so but most of my opportunities come from the people who suggest them." Prince Adam continued on.

Regina took a deep breath before continuing on. "So you want to lead your life with your own heart."

Prince Adam smiled. "Yes and one of those things that come to mind for me is that I have always believed that marriage should begin with love. Wouldn't you agree?"

Regina eyes widened. "I have never really given much thought on the matter but I suppose I would agree with you. I suppose my parents would have been in love when they married. I would assume they wanted me to have the same opportunity.

"Yes your parents would have been lucky. My parents I know they have always respected each other seem to hide their love away from others. I for one would never want to do that. I have always thought love should be a public thing and no one should be afraid to express that love." Prince Adam continued on.

"I see. Tell me if you were given the choice to marry for love but you would have to give up your title and wealth to do so would you do it?" Regina asked.

"I would because I would rather be poor and happily in love rather than be wealthy and unhappy with the woman I was with. What about you?" Prince Adam asked.

"I suppose I would do the same." Regina answered quietly. She suddenly felt faint but luckily Prince Adam sensed her reaction and led her to a nearby bench and had her sit down. She felt her right shoe fall off and she reached in an attempt to get it but Prince Adam stopped her.

"Here let me get it for you." He knelt down on the ground the pick up the shoe. "It's made of glass." he said with a questioning look.

"They're actually quite comfortable." Regina said with a small smile.

Prince Adam just laughed at her comment and proceeded to slip the shoe back onto her fit while holding her ankle. "There you should be fine now." He then took his place back to sitting next to her on the bench.

He then stroked her cheek feeling the smoothness of her skin. He then learned in slowly craning his head towards her and their lips met for a brief moment. Regina gave a breathful sigh towards the sensation.

"Oh my." Regina said with a small voice.

"Please tell me who you really are." Prince Adam asked with his hand on her cheek.

"If I did I think everything would possibly change." Regina told him.

"All I want to know if your name." Prince Adam begged.

Regina was about to open her mouth to say something but before she could do so a voice interrupted her from doing so.

"Your Highness can I have a word with you." said the voice of Lord Candy who had entered the garden.

"Yes what is it?" Prince Adam asked slightly irritated as he got off the bench.

"Your father would like to request an audience with the girl who has captured your heart." Lord Candy explained.

Regina had stood up and right about that time she did she noticed that the clock was starting to chime midnight. Remembering Ann's warning from earlier she made a run from the garden.

"Tell my father we will be there soon." Prince Adam explained and he turned to talk to the girl who had stolen his heart. When he turned he saw that she had ran from the garden. "You frightened her you idiot." and he slapped Lord Candy on the back on the head. He then went after her in hopes he would catch her.

Regina ran through the garden as fast as she could. She could feel the magic that had been placed on her start to fade and knew had to get out of there before Adam could find her. When she got to the back steps she felt one of her shoes fall off. She wanted to go back and get it but the magic was worn off and she could see shadows approaching where she was. So she ran off into the night.

Prince Adam finally managed to catch up to the path to where she had possibly gone. When he got there he saw nothing but the darkness of the night. He looked down and saw the glass slipper that had fallen off of her foot earlier by the steps and he reached down to pick it up.

As he picked it up he held it carefully in his hands and looked around. He had just lost her again for a second time.


	7. The Search

The Hopeful Slipper

Chapter 7

The Search

_The Next Morning_

_The House of Lady Linda_

Despite the fact that she had managed to leave the ball in a very unladylike fashion last night Regina had to admit it had been a wonderful night for her. For just a few hours she had been dressed as a lady and treated like one instead of a servant. When she got him she had practically danced around the kitchen just thinking about the lovely time she had and the fact that a prince had kissed her.

Finding out Mister Adam was the Prince was indeed a surprise too. Although she had suspected he was wealthy she wasn't expecting him to be wealthy enough to be a prince. However, he was still the same man she had met all those weeks ago in the forest. The fact that he had managed to make her feel more alive than she had since her father died made her like him even more.

She remembered how he had kissed her as they sat on the bench in the garden. It had only lasted for a brief moment but it had been wonderful. He was such a gentleman that it made her heart swell. Then afterwards he had begged to know her name. She would have gladly told him if it hadn't been for the fact that the clock had struck midnight just as his father's advisor had entered the garden telling Prince Adam that his father requested an audience with him and her.

Regina wondered how that audience with the King would have gone. Would the King laughed when he discovered that she was just a simple servant girl posing as noble lady or would have he felt bad for her situation and congratulated her for capturing the heart of his beloved son. Would he have welcomed her with open arms or would he have sent her on her way ordering her never to return.

She had spent the following hour after returning home pouring her heart out to her dear little friend Walter who just laid in front of the fire with his paws out in front of him. Although he was a dog and couldn't say anything she knew that he was a good listener and was happy that she at least had someone to talk to about the wonderful feelings that she had. She lamented that maybe she should go back to Prince Adam to explain everything but was unsure how he would react.

After about an hour of lamenting to her dog Regina then decided to go to bed. Pleasant dreams had entered her mind of that night. When she awoke the next morning she hummed a pleasant tune as she started the fire in the fireplace that morning and went about with her morning chores.

It was shortly after nine in the morning when the voice of a very demanding woman distracted Regina from her gardening.

"Regina!" shouted the voice of Lady Linda as she lay on her bed sniffing a vial of smelling salts. "Regina where are you girl."

Regina quickly rushed into the house and up the stairs into her stepmother's bedchamber. "Yes stepmother." she said as she entered the room. Her stepmother was clutching her head with her hands. It was obvious she had a headache.

"There you are you wretched girl. I have been calling you for a long time. Why do you not come when I call." Lady Linda rambled on.

Regina choose to ignore that last comment. "Is there something you need stepmother?"

"Yes I want you to make me a strong cup of tea. I have the most awful of headaches and my smelling salts can only do so much." Lady Linda lamented as she clutched her hands to her head.

Regina nodded to her stepmother and was about to leave the room when both Laura and Isabella came walking into the room slowly. They were still wearing their nightgowns and had dark circles under their eyes. Regina stuck around to see if they needed anything.

"Morning mother." Both Isabella and Laura said in a tiring tone. It was obvious they were too tired to start any sort of argument between them.

"Morning my beauties. Be sure to bring the breakfast trays as well Regina." Lady Linda commented.

"Oh mama. I had the most fitful time trying to sleep. I'm going to assume it was from the excitement from last night. Why I haven't had such a great time in forever." Isabella

Explained as she attempted to sit bedside her mother on the bed.

"Isabella darling do not sit on my bed. Go sit on the chair. I have to much a headache to put up with another person so close to me." Lady Linda snapped at her daughter.

Isabella sleepily nodded and sat on the chair near her mother's bed.

"You know Regina you would have been amazed by everything if you had been there." Laura commented as she took a seat on another chair that was near her mother's bed.

"I'm sure I would have." Regina said with a small smile. Luckily her stepmother and stepsisters didn't notice.

"My girls were indeed a triumph. Had it not been for that lady who was a late arrival I am certain that his highness would have made his choice between my two darling girls." Lady Linda explained as she casted affectionate looks at her two daughters.

"What lady was that?" Regina asked just to keep up the appearance of the charade.

"No one seems to know." Laura said softly.

"He seemed quite taken with her. Almost like he had met her before." Isabella explained before blowing her nose.

"I mean she was striking but she wasn't as pretty as I am. Don't forget my breakfast." Laura commented.

"Of course. I will do it straight away." Regina responded and then quickly left the room with a smile on her face.

"Oh just think mama. We were actually at the palace." Isabella said with a look of awe.

"Where you belong my dears. Hopefully the Prince will make a call for you soon." Lady Linda said with a smile.

"I wonder what the Prince is doing today?" Laura asked.

_King Benjamin's Castle_

Prince Adam had hardly slept the night after what had happened. He had managed to see the girl from the forest all those weeks again again and she had just vanished once again. Not knowing who she was disturbed him. Whoever she was he wanted her to be his wife. He had begged her to tell him his name. Although she was dressed as a lady he couldn't help but think back to that day in the woods when she was dressed plainly.

Was she afraid to tell him who she was in fear of others knowing. She didn't say a word if she had any family nearby. He remembered her saying that the people who she lived with treated her as well as they could. What did that mean. Did the people she live with treat her cruelly.

The only thing he had of her was the glass slipper that she had left behind. It was a most peculiar shoe afterall who wears shoes made of glass. He smiled as he remembered her comment of saying how comfortable they were.

He was attempted to post that sketch that he had drawn all over the Kingdom but honestly he refrained from doing so mostly because it was personal to him. Also it was because he was worried that if someone who knew her saw it they would most likely find a way to do away with her which would result in making it even more impossible to find her. There had to be another way to find her.

So here he was the next morning sitting in the library with his father, the Lord Chamberlain Candy, and the rest of his father's advisers who looked like they were all going to fall asleep from the events of the night before.

"Son you have to face the facts. You do not have a clue who this girl is. She arrived anonymously and left the same way. You don't even have a clue that she truly does exist." King Benjamin explained.

Prince Adam glared at his father as he paced around the room. "Father I know she exists and I have to see her again. I would have gotten her name if it hadn't been for that idiot over there who scared her off." casting his glare over at Lord Candy.

"Your highness you can't blame me I was only doing my job." Lord Candy said feeling slightly offended.

"Adam don't pick on the poor man he was only doing his job. Besides Sir Roy Coffee and Sir Clem Foster are in charge of our police force. They might be able to find something out." King Benjamin explained.

"Father no offense to Sir Roy and Sir Clem but our policeman couldn't find a missing haystack if they tried." Prince Adam grumbled.

"Hey it's not our fault. It's so hard to find good help these days." Sir Roy Coffee complained as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Besides the only proof you have of her existence is the glass slipper that she left behind. Which is actually quite out of the ordinary because who wears shoes made out of glass. It's also a very tiny shoe about half the size of your mother's. If you want my opinion, I think you should just marry one of the Princesses from the ball and call it good." King Benjamin explained hoping his son would get the notion to put an end to all this arguing.

"Father I did my part last night with those girls and they were as dull as they came. This girl was different from the others. I don't know what I will do if I never see her again." Prince Adam explained as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

Sir Joseph and Sir Eric had been silent for most of the meeting but however along the way they had thought of something together. Now they only hoped that no one would make fun of them for this plan.

"Your majesty and your highness. Eric and I have been doing some thinking and since the only clue this girl left behind was her shoe we thought maybe it would be best if we could use the slipper to find her. By that we mean we try the slipper on every girl on the Kingdom and the one who fits that slipper is the girl who Prince Adam can marry." Sir Joseph explained.

Prince Adam's eyes nearly lit up at the idea "Joseph that is the most brilliant idea I have ever heard of. Father with your permission of course I would like to take myself along with Sir Joseph and Sir Eric throughout the Kingdom to every house to have the young ladies try the slipper. Whomever the slipper fits that girl will be my bride. I hope you can abide by my demands." Prince Adam explained.

King Benjamin sighed. "Adam you may do as you wish. However, I do not want you to be disappointed if you come up empty with this search. Go about searching the Kingdom but do it wisely."

Prince Adam nodded. "Of course father. Come on Joseph and Eric we shall fetch Hank and head to the stables to mount our horses."

Prince Adam took the glass slipper and left the room with Sir Joseph and Sir Eric. Lord Candy watched as they left the room with a worried look on his face.

"Your majesty you must think of what he is doing. Suppose he doesn't find the girl. What are we going to do? I mean should we actually let him go through with this?" Lord Candy asked the King.

King Benjamin held up his hand to the advisor before he began. "Candy let him do what he wants for right now. However, I will tell you this if he doesn't find the girl or if the girl isn't up to our standards he will be marrying one of those Princesses from our list."

And so Prince Adam along with Sir Eric, Sir Joseph, and Hank made their journey throughout the houses in the Kingdom of the Ponderosa. Each house they went to they had the young ladies try on the shoe. Every girl who tried it had no luck because their foot was too big.

This event went on for nearly a fortnight with no luck. By the end of the second week they were down to a few houses and they would soon be out of luck. Prince Adam was starting to get discouraged but he remained hopeful that something good would come out of it. On the morning of the second week Prince Adam sat in the dining room eating breakfast with Hank, Sir Joseph, Sir Eric, and Sir Griff.

"It's been nearly a fortnight I have seen her last. What torture love can be." Prince Adam sighed.

"Adam you need to face the facts. We are running out of options. You know what she looks like. I think you should start showing that sketch around. You never know someone might know her." Sir Eric suggested.

Prince Adam set down his spoon before beginning. "I have thought about that Eric but at the same time I can't help but feel that maybe there is someone who doesn't want her to be with me. If I did that someone would try to sneak her out before I attempted to see her again."

"Oh course forgive me for being so forward." Sir Eric apologised.

"No forgive me. This is starting to become a loss for me. Tell me Hank have you seen the Lady Abigail lately?" Prince Adam asked his companion.

"Yes I have. What torture love is. If only my father had been a chancellor her ladyship would be a proper wife for me." Hank said as he stared down at his food.

Prince Adam took this as an opportunity to exercise his power as a prince and he stood up from the table."Hank I should have done this a while ago but never got around to it. As prince I do have the power of promoting anyone who pleases me. Now Hank stand up and kneel before me."

Hank who was confused by the whole matter did what he was told.

Prince Adam cleared his throat and pulled out his sword and tapped Hank on both shoulders. "Hank I dub you as a knight of the realm. With this you are now able to claim the hand of the Lady Abigail. You may arise Sir Hank."

Sir Hank stood up from the ground. "Thank you, your highness."

"Your welcome. Now go see your lady and tell her how you feel." Prince Adam told him.

Sir Hank thanked him once again and then left the dining room in search of his love.

"Adam that was a really thoughtful thing to do." Sir Joseph commented.

"It was. However, I am now without a companion at arms." Prince Adam explained he then glanced around the room and saw a servant boy with brown hair clearing the table. "What is your name boy?" He asked.

"His name is Andy Walker your highness." Sir Griff told him.

"Can he not answer for himself." Prince Adam asked.

"It's not his position to do so your highness." Sir Griff explained.

"Oh of course. Andy I shall be promoting you to my companion at arms. You'll have the privilege of having dancing and singing lessons. You'll need a sword too however you can take mine for now. Griff help him fasten it on him and then you can show him to his new chambers. Come Sir Eric and Sir Joseph we have much work to do." Prince Adam explained. They were about to get up from the table when Lord Candy came in.

"Your highness, we need to talk about the searching you have been doing. Now almost through and haven't found her yet. We need to start discussing your future." Lord Candy explained.

"Candy I already know what my future is and I am going to find it. Now if you excuse me we have work to do." Prince Adam explained as he and his friends left the dining room leaving the bewildered advisor behind.

The searching for today was starting to become a disappointment today as well. No matter where they went each house proved to be a disappointment as none of the girls fit the slipper when they tried it on. It was early afternoon and they were running out of houses to visit and they would soon be disappointed.

"Your highness another day has passed and we have still not found her. We will soon have to give up." Sir Eric commented.

"I cannot give up until I find her. Please tell me who we have left for houses?" Prince Adam asked.

"We have the house of Lady Linda Lawerence The Countess of Chadwick and her two daughters." Sir Eric explained.

"I have heard stories of that woman. She is terrifying but we can only hope that she will not be as terrifying as Lady Elizabeth Sue Hightower." Sir Joseph joked.

Both Prince Adam and Sir Eric laughed at the memory. Lady Elizabeth Sue Hightower was a noblewoman who was as tall as Sir Eric and had a fiery temper. She had been cross when the slipper hadn't fit and then had proceeded to try to get Sir Eric to stay with her to be her husband. It was a miracle that they had managed to get out of there alive. They then started down the path that would lead to the Lawrence house.

Isabella was standing by the window when she saw three horses starting to arrive in front of the house. "Oh mother he's approaching."

"Oh mother and I took like a sight. Laura complained.

"You look fine girls. Remember this is your last chance do not blow it. Regina go down to the kitchen and start cutting the vegetables" Lady Linda ordered.

"Stepmother. Please let me stay I would like to catch a glimpse of him." Regina asked.

Lady Linda's eyes flared with anger before grabbing Regina's arm to lead her to the door of the kitchen. "You do as your told girl. You will stay down there until the Prince leaves." She pushed Regina through the entrance and slammed the door. Locking it.

Lady Linda then composed herself and answered the front door. "Welcome to my home your highness. May I present to you my daughters Isabella and Laura."

"Charmed I'm sure. Let the fitting proceed." Prince Adam explained.

Laura sat down in the chair and slipped her shoe off her foot. Sir Joseph then kneeled down to try the slipper on . Of course it didn't fit because her foot was too big. "Oh mother I won't go on and it's hurting me."

"That's because it doesn't fit you idiot. Get out of my way." Isabella screeched and she pushed Laura out of the chair. She tried the slipper but her foot was too big as well. "You shrunk it you idiot."

"Isabella compose yourself. A thousand apologies your highness." Lady Linda told him.

"Are there any other young ladies in this house." Prince Adam asked.

"There is no one else." Lady Linda told him.

All of a sudden the window to the parlor flung open and Ann appeared with her arms leaning on it. "What about Regina."

"Nonsense." Lady Linda snarled.

"Who's Regina?' Prince Adam asked.

"She's nobody." Lady Linda answered

Prince Adam glared at her. "Madame I have orders to try the slipper on everyone."

"Try looking downstairs in the kitchen." Ann answered and then she was gone.

"Sir Eric please follow Lady Linda down to the kitchen and fetch the girl Regina." Prince Adam ordered.

Lady Linda was terrified that the Prince had ordered the larger man to follow her. She walked to the door that led to the kitchen and unlocked it. She then walked down the stairs with Sir Eric following her.

Regina was sitting in her chair when she saw her stepmother approaching her with a tall man who was following her. Sir Eric paused when he saw the familiar face.

"As you can see she is no one of importance." Lady Linda pointed out.

"Be silent. Miss you have been requested to present yourself to his highness. Please follow me at once." Sir Eric explained.

Regina nodded and stood up. She was about to follow the man when her stepmother spoke up.

"Regina I forbid you to do this." Lady Linda told her trying to be sympathetic.

"And I forbid you for trying to stop her. Who are you to stop an advisor of the Prince." Sir Eric told her.

"I have been a mother to this girl. I know what's best for her. Regina give your mother a hug and don't go through with this foolishment." Lady Linda told her.

Regina looked at her stepmother with dark eyes before speaking. "You have never been and you never will be my mother." she said calmly. She then linked her arm with Sir Eric and she led her up the stairs.

When she got up the stairs she walked into the parlor. Prince Adam was staring out the window while Sir Joseph was sitting in the chair admiring the slipper. Sir Joseph was the first to see her and his eyes lit up in recognition. He got up and walked over to Prince Adam and tapped him on the shoulder. Prince Adam turned around and his eyes lit up and a smile formed when he saw her.

"Tell me your name." Prince Adam asked as he walked towards her.

"My name is Regina Darien your highness. But I must tell you, your highness I am no princess. I have no parents, no title, or dowry. I'm not even sure that slipper will fit me. The only thing I have to live by is hope and kindness. If the slipper does fit will you take me as I am a simple girl who loves you?" Regina asked.

Prince Adam approached her and stopped. His hand reached out to stroke her cheek. "Of course I will. As long as you take me as I am. A rebellious apprentice monarch who is still learning his trade. Please come sit." He then helped her into a chair.

Regina sat down on the chair. Prince Adam took the slipper from Sir Joseph and knelt down in front of Regina. He gently lifted up her foot and slipped off her shoe. He then put the slipper on her foot and it was a perfect fit. He stood up and took Regina hands in his raising her off the chair. He slipped off the bonnet that covered her hair and tossed it aside. He then placed one arm around her waist and the other behind her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

The kiss only lasted for a moment and when they pulled apart Prince Adam rested his head on hers and smiled. "Come we must return to the palace." He spoke to both her, Sir Eric, and Sir Joseph.

As they walked out of the house Regina cast a look her stepfamily. "In my happiness I forgive you all." Prince Adam then placed her on his horse and they rode away.

Lady Linda and her daughters stood by the entrance of the house in shock. "She forgives me. How dare she."

"Oh my goodness." Laura said and then she fainted.

"Laura get up you stupid girl." Lady Linda said angrily. However it was no use as she still remained there. "Montague fetch me my smelling salts."

"Mother, Montague doesn't work for us anymore. You fired him remember?" Isabella said nonchalantly

To Be Continued.

**Just to be clear there will be at least two more chapters with more Drama. After all the course of love was never that smooth. See you next time. **


	8. Tell Him Anything

**This chapter is actually based off of my favorite scene/song of The Slipper and the Rose.**

The Hopeful Slipper

Chapter 8

Tell Him Anything

That same day late afternoon

When Regina had awoken that day she hadn't expected that her life would change for the better. She had known that Prince Adam had been going around house to house trying the slipper on every unmarried woman who lived there. Regina had almost missed her chance to try it on but somehow Prince Adam had gotten the notion that there was another unmarried woman in her stepmother's house and that she was indeed the girl he was looking for. They had recognized each other on sight and were willing to accept the love they felt for each other despite their different backgrounds. Now she was sitting in front of him on his horse with one of his arms around her waist while the other held onto the reins as they rode to the palace with his traveling companions.

Sir Eric Borgstrom and Sir Joseph DeMarigny were Prince Adam's most trusted friends and served on his father's council were indeed very kind. Sir Eric Borgstrom despite his intimidating size was indeed a gentle giant. Sir Joseph DeMarigny the smaller man was a bit of a jokester but he had a very good heart. Both men were very accepting of her and had seemed to have recognized her like they had seen her before. As it turns out shortly after their first meeting nearly a month ago Prince Adam had drawn a sketch of her and both Sir Joseph and Sir Eric had seen it. They admitted that the sketch didn't do her much justice and that she was much prettier in person. Prince Adam of course had laughed at their antics and then kissed Regina telling her that he would arrange to have a portrait of her painted to bring out her real beauty for the world to see.

He also had another friend who was not with them but she had met him for the first time in the forest and that was Sir Hank Myers. She had asked Adam why he wasn't with him and he had explained that Sir Hank had recently been promoted so he would be able to court a woman of higher social standing. She felt happy that his friend was now able to pursue a relationship with the woman he loved.

Their ride to the palace was a peaceful one but it was also nerve wracking at the same time. Regina was worried about meeting Prince Adam's parents the King and Queen for the first time. She expressed that worry to her husband to be about it but he just assured her it would be alright and not to let them bother her as the important thing was that he loved her and that was all that mattered.

After about an hour long ride they finally reached the palace. Prince Adam had Sir Eric Borgstrom and Sir Joseph DeMarigny go on ahead into the palace to notify his parents and the rest of the court of their return. Prince Adam then helped Regina off of Sport and onto the ground he noticed her nervous expression.

"Are you alright Regina?" Prince Adam asked as he stroked her cheek.

Regina took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm fine Adam but I'm just nervous about meeting your family. What if they don't like me? I know they were probably hoping that you would bring home a princess."

Prince Adam pulled her into an embrace and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "Don't worry about what they might think. The only thing that matters is that I love you and we're going to be married no matter what they might think or say. Now give me a little smile to assure me that you will be alright."

Regina managed to give him a smile and he gave her a small kiss on the lips before offering her his arm to escort her into the palace. They were told that the King and Queen along with the rest of their family and most of the court were gathered in the throne room as they had just heard of his return. They walked down the corridor which led to the throne room and the two guards who were standing there opened the double doors.

With Adam leading the way they walked into the throne room and down the aisle between the members of the court who were standing on the sides. They walked to the throne to where his parents were sitting and two of his cousins were standing. Prince Adam's father King Benjamin was a tall white haired man with dark eyes. He seemed intimidating but Regina silently told herself to keep calm and not let it bother her. Prince Adam's mother Queen Elizabeth had dark brown curls and blue eyes. She had a very kind smile. His cousin Duchess Clarissa was another story on their way to the palace Prince Adam had explained that she was a bit of a handful but not to let her rude remarks hurt her. His cousin Duke William was a different story he meant well but sometimes he could a little overboard when it came to certain situations.

When they approached King Benjamin spoke up when they stopped.

"Ah Adam my son, Both Sir Eric and Sir Joseph had told me you had returned and found the girl who fit the slipper. Tell us girl what is your name?" King Benjamin asked as he looked over the girl. She was pretty but dressed rather plainly.

"My name is Regina Darien your majesty." Regina answered with a smile and a curtsy.

"A very lovely name. Where are you from child?" Queen Elizabeth asked with a smile.

"Mother, Regina is actually from our Kingdom of the Ponderosa. The house that she lives at was about twenty miles from here. We also had the opportunity of meeting before the ball?" Prince Adam explained.

"You've met before. How?" King Benjamin asked feeling slightly confused.

"You see father about a month ago I was out in the forest when Regina who was out riding her horse lost control of the animal. I managed to help her to safety and the moment I met her it was love at first sight. Although I didn't get to see her again until the ball and after that until today. Father you have been badgering me to take a bride and Regina is the girl that I am going to marry." Prince Adam explained.

"What a lovely story. So romantic wouldn't you agree Benjamin?" Queen Elizabeth asked her husband.

"I don't wish to offend the poor girl but she doesn't seem to have the most suitable clothing for this occasion." Duchess Clarissa commented as she looked over the girl.

"That is something that we will remedy. Mother may we borrow your dressmaker Mistress Shaughnessy?" Prince Adam asked.

"Well of course. Come with me Regina we shall arrange to have my dressmaker make some new gowns for you." Queen Elizabeth said as she stood up from her throne and walked out of the room with her son and his wife-to-be.

After those three had left the rest of the room was clearing out. As King Benjamin stepped into the corridor he stepped aside to grab Lord Candy Canady.

"Candy this doesn't look good. This girl is a commoner. Our rivals are not going to be happy about this." King Benjamin explained.

"I know your majesty. I'll arrange a meeting to discuss this with just you, Sir Coffee, Sir Foster, and Sir Trump." Lord Candy explained.

King Benjamin had a look of sadness in his eyes that quickly went away. "It's a pity. She's a pretty little thing but it will never work."

Lord Candy just nodded and they continued walking down the corridor. However, by the doors of the throne room two bystanders stood by observing the scene that had just taken place.

"Griff I don't like the sound of what my uncle just said. I think there's something going on." Lord William said. His uncle's behavior gave off a terrible idea that something was going to happen.

"The fact that I am being excluded from a council meeting along with Sir Joseph and Sir Eric is enough to bother me. What do you think is happening. What if it's something to prevent his highness from marrying that girl. He'll be crushed if the girl who he just found is taken away from him again. I don't even think there is anything we can do to prevent such sorrow from taking place." Sir Griff explained.

"I'm not sure if we can prevent something from happening but I think if we can work together, maybe we can figure out what the plan is. We just need to figure out how to listen in without getting caught." Duke William explained. He just hoped he could help his cousin before it was too late.

Later that night

The Castle Corridor

It was now late at night and most of the castle had gone to sleep. Lord Candy Canady walked down the corridor to the bedchamber where Prince Adam's lady was currently residing. He was going there to deliver the news that he didn't want to deliver but there was no choice. King Benjamin along with a couple of other ministers agreed that a marriage between Prince Adam and Regina Darien was not possible.

It was times like this when Lord Candy wished he had a different career. Maybe he should have gone along with the career of being a soldier it would have been less stressful than doing the work of the King. However, he couldn't change what was done with his career so he had to endure what was to come. He stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" asked the sleepy voice of Regina on the other side.

"Madame the King has requested me to have an audience with you." Lord Candy told you.

"Of course. Give me a moment please." Regina said. Regina slipped on her dressing gown. "You may come in."

Lord Candy then opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. "Lord Candy." Regina said with a smile as she stood in the room.

The dark haired man sighed before talking. "Forgive me for bothering you at this time of night but there are some matters of state that cannot be delayed."

Regina was confused but she listened.

Lord Candy continued on. "This is something that is most delicate and needs to be taken care of. You love Prince Adam correct?"

"Yes with all my heart." Regina answered.

"Of course. Madame please take a seat." Lord Candy lead her to a chair in which she sat down. He took a seat in the one beside her and took her hands into his. "He has confessed his love before the whole court."

Regina smiled. "Yes he has."

"He is quite fond of you but I'm afraid his majesty cannot give consent to a marriage between the two of you." Lord Candy explained. He immediately regretted speaking those words.

Regina's smile dropped and she stood up. "Why is it not possible?"

"While the love you two share is a beautiful thing, it doesn't work out for the world we live in and there are greater demands. His highness must make a marriage of alliance with a princess. You were born in this Kingdom so you know that we need something to keep the peace. We live in a time where there are threats of war beyond our borders. You and the Prince only see love and happiness. His majesty and I see war and destruction unless a sacrifice is made." Lord Candy went on.

Regina could feel her heart sinking. "And the sacrifice must be me."

Lord Candy sighed before speaking again. "Yes. You'll have to leave him now before it's too late."

"But he would search for me. He's done it before and succeeded. He would search and he would find me." Regina explained.

"Yes that is true but we have made arrangements. We will give you a proper dowry for this unhappy occasion. It has been suggested that on this very night you will be taken from here to a secret place of exile beyond our Kingdom." Lord Candy went on.

Regina couldn't believe it. Just hours ago she and Prince Adam were making plans for a wedding and now those plans were being torn apart. Not only was her heart being broken but so was Adam's. Her beloved Prince was being forced to marry someone he didn't love but he would still long for her even though she was gone. As much as it broke Regina's heart she would have to say something to Lord Candy to tell Adam to convince him to lose the love he felt for her.

Regina took a deep breath before speaking. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. "I would like to thank you for delivering this news to me. You're well chosen for the task. However, I have a few demands of my own."

Lord Candy looked at her confused. "My lady?"

Regina wiped her eyes before speaking. "It's not very much and it's not very difficult for your taste. I wish you to tell his royal highness Prince Adam that I don't love him. Tell him that's he's a fool for loving me and that I am not as innocent as I've let on. You can tell him anything you want but don't tell him that I love him."

Lord Candy looked at her with shock. He knew what she was saying was untrue. There was no way he could tell his highness those lies. "I will send a maid in to help you dress and well shall have you leave within a half hour.

About a half hour later Regina was being escorted by Lord Candy through the palace through some private passages to avoid questioning onlookers. She honestly regretted saying those words to Lord Candy but what choice did she have. It was the only way that would prevent Prince Adam from trying to look for her.

When they reached the dark courtyard of the palace Regina was helped into the carriage. She sat down on the seat and the door was closed. She leaned back and the tears started to flow. _For if he knew how much I love him. No power on earth could make him stay _she thought to herself.

The carriage then went down the road and through the courtyard and eventually disappeared down the road. At a lightened window of the library King Benjamin stood watching the carriage go down the road. He walked away from the window and sat down at the table and rubbed his temples. He honestly regretted what he had done but knew he couldn't take it back because he had his Kingdom to think of. He was starting to dread what the next day would bring because his son and his Queen would be raising cane.

Lord Candy then walked into the library. "Your majesty the deed has been done."

"She would have made a great wife for Adam if it was a different time and place. Tell me Candy Princess Sheila and her father they are still here in the Kingdom correct?" King Benjamin asked.

"Yes they are staying at my estate in town. I will arrange to have them brought to the castle tomorrow morning for a quick wedding. As for Regina, I have arranged that she will be sent to the Kingdom of the Concho to be a lady-in-waiting to Princess Amy. King Luther is in the works of arranging a match to aforeign Prince for Princess Amy so there is the likelihood she will be on the move somewhere farther in the next couple of months." Lord Candy explained.

"I see. I swear Candy I regret doing this. Tomorrow I will have both my son and my Queen angry at me along with several advisors. I remember when I first became King I told myself I would never put my land before my son and I would destroy my Kingdom before I let that happen. Now look at me i've put my land before my son by sending the girl he loves away and forcing him to marry a stranger for political reasons." King Benjamin went on.

While King Benjamin was going on with his regrets, unknown to him and Lord Candy there were some eavesdroppers among the shelves of books. Deep in the back of the library Sir Griff King and Duke William sat in the aisles of books, listening to the conversation of the King and his advisor.

"Did you hear that Griff?" He's banished her to the Concho and is going to have him marry Princess Sheila of Ireland. This is not good. We need to tell Adam and have him go after her before it is too late." Duke William whispered to him.

"Yes I heard that but how do you suppose we get out of here in order to tell him. We can't slip out the door while the King is still here. We need to get out of here soon so we can tell him so he can go after her." Sir Griff angrued softly.

"Don't worry Uncle will probably be done soon. After all at his age he needs his sleep so he can't go on for much later. I'm sure we'll be out in fifteen minutes." Duke William commented.

However, Duke William was wrong. King Benjamin stayed in the library lamenting about his regrets to Lord Candy for another hour and a half before leaving. Thankfully both Sir Griff and Duke William were able to slip out without being noticed. They were currently walking down the dark corridors at one-thirty in the morning to go find Prince Adam.

"Alright William, You go find Sir Hank, He might be doing some late night courting with Lady Abigail. I'll go this way to Prince Adam's bedchamber to wake him up and explain the situation." Sir Griff explained.

"Excellent." Duke William commented and went off in the opposite direction.

Sir Griff walked quietly down the corridor that led to Prince Adam's bedchamber. He reached the front door and knocked softly. About a minute later Prince Adam answered the door wearing only his robe looking disheveled from being interrupted from his slumber.

"Griff what is it come in?" Prince Adam asked as he let Sir Griff in and closed the door.

"Your highness I come with grave news. I have just discovered that your father and Lord Candy have banished Regina over the fact that she is a commoner. They are planning to have you marry Princess Sheila of Ireland tomorrow. Regina is being sent to the Kingdom of the Concho. Earlier today after you presented Regina to the court, Duke William and I noticed that your father along with Lord Candy were acting strange so we hid in the library and discovered this information." Sir Griff explained.

Prince Adam was outraged. He knew his father had been very discontent about his bringing Regina to the castle. However, he hadn't expected his father to resort to these methods. Now he was being forced to marry a princess against his will. He couldn't let that happen and he wasn't going to let Regina go either. He knew where she was going so he would go after her. He just hoped it wasn't too late.

"How long ago was she sent away?" Prince Adam asked as he started going through his wardrobe to find his riding clothes and boots.

"About an hour and a half your highness. Is there anything you need help with?" Sir Griff asked.

"Yes go down to the stables to arrange to have a couple of horses saddled. I'm going after her before it is too late. I'm going assume Will went to find Hank as I want Hank to come with me. Griff you will come as well. I should be down there soon." Prince Adam explained as he buttoned his waistcoat.

Sir Griff nodded and quickly left the room. Prince Adam finished putting on the rest of his clothes and then tied his sword around his hip. Hopefully his father had gone to bed so hopefully he wouldn't stop him. He should have known something like this would happen, he could have placed guards at her door for protection. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with this royal life.

Once he was done getting ready he slipped out of his bedchamber. As he was walking down the corridor he saw a familiar dark haired man. That blasted Lord Candy and his meddling ways were getting on his nerves. Deciding he had the time he would confront the man.

"Lord Candy." Prince Adam said in a low voice.

Lord Candy looked up at the familiar voice. "Your highness what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing up at..."

However, Lord Candy never got the chance to finish his sentence as Prince Adam punched him square in the jaw with his fist causing the man to fall back against the wall. Prince Adam then grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed him against the wall.

"I don't have time for your questions. I know what you have done. You sent the woman I love away. Banished her to the Concho. You're going to force me to marry Princess Sheila of Ireland. I want you to admit these things to me." Prince Adam spat in the man's face.

"Your highness, it's true. We only did it because these are drastic times and we need an alliance. I'm sorry we had to send her away but it is something we will regret for the rest of our lives." Lord Candy explained as he struggled to breathe.

"I got news for you Lord Candy if I don't find Regina there will be consequences. So on this very night I am leaving to find her and just to make sure you don't interfere with my plans. I'm going to do this." Prince Adam then punched him again which caused the man to go unconscious. Thankfully we would live he would be out for a couple of hours.

It was around this time that Duke William, Sir Hank, and Lady Abigail approached. They were shocked at what they saw.

"Adam you didn't kill did you?" Duke William asked.

Prince Adam shook his head. "No I just knocked him out. He should be like that for a couple of hours. Cousin Will I need you and Lady Abigail to carry him to Sir Paul Martin's chambers. Make sure he stays there til morning. Hank, you are coming with me to the stables. Griff will be accompanying us down the route to the Kingdom of Concho. Hopefully we can reach her before she reaches the border."

Duke William lifted the arms of Lord Candy while Lady Abigail lifted his legs to help carry him away. "Good luck cousin." Duke William told him.

"Thank you Will. Come on Hank let's go." Prince Adam beckoned.

Prince Adam and Sir Hank made their way out of the castle and into the courtyard. They reached the stables to find not only Sir Griff but also Sir Joseph and Sir Eric mounting their horses Cochise and Chubb.

"Eric and Joseph what are you doing here." Prince Adam asked.

"Griff told us what happened to Regina. We're here to help you." Sir Eric explained.

"And don't try to talk us out of helping you. After all we helped you find her once before and we're going to help you find her again." Sir Joseph told him boldly.

"Alright you can help. Now we need to get going because she's already been gone for two hours and can't waste anymore time." Prince Adam explained as he mounted Sport.

They all nodded and then mounted their horses. They then rode out of the stables and out of the gates of the palace. Hoping to find Prince Adam's lost love before it was too late.

**Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion. **


	9. A Hopeful Ever After

**I do apologize for the delay in updating. I had a bunch of things going on such as the 4th of July weekend, Homework, and then I went to the Forty-fifth Little House on the Prairie Cast reunion in Walnut Grove. Thankfully I now had some time to write the exciting conclusion**

The Hopeful Slipper

Chapter 9

A Hopeful Ever After

The sun was just starting to rise over the trees as five riders had made a quick stop to water their horses. They had been riding for nearly four hours when they realized they needed a break. While they rested Sir Eic made note of the carriage tracks on the dirt road were going west and it was likely the carriage may have been through this area about a half-hour ago and if they carried on a little bit it was likely they could catch up to her soon.

While the others tended to their horses needs Prince Adam sat down on a log to contemplate his life and what he wanted. He knew he wanted to marry Regina and share his life with her but how could he do that when his father didn't want her because she wasn't royalty. His father and Lord Candy wanted him to marry Princess Sheila Reardon of Ireland for alliance purposes and the fact that she brought a great dowry. Regina didn't have anything to offer but what she had was a good heart and she loved him. However, did she have what it took to be the wife of royalty?

That last question was actually something that didn't matter to Prince Adam. As Prince Adam thought it over he thought back to something he had said to Sir Hank, Sir Joseph, and Sir Eric couple of weeks ago before the ball. He had told them that he would literally do just about anything to see her again and that included giving up his title of royalty just to be with her. That was starting to become a better idea as time went on.

Even though he had been born into royalty it wasn't the life for him. He was his own man and he was independent enough that he could just answer to himself but with his title that independence was actually being confined. Everything he did had to be determined by those around him and that wasn't the life he wanted. If Regina had married into that everything she did would be controlled too. What he wanted was a life where it would be just him and her and there was only one way he could do that.

He would give up his title, castle, and the life that surrounded that. Giving that up meant he would have to live his life as a commoner but at least he would be happy because he would hopefully have the woman he loved. Besides his father wouldn't be left without an heir, Cousin William would step up and learn the trade. William could have the Kingdom and Prince Adam would have Regina it was equal chance at happiness. It sounded like the best idea he would just need to put it in writing.

Prince Adam reached into his saddlebag grabbing some parchment paper, a quill, ink, and a book to use as a hard surface. He then sat down again and started writing up the letter.

_On this day of May 1st, 1760, I Prince Adam Benjamin Abel Cartwright heir to the Kingdom of the Ponderosa relinquish any claim I have to the throne. From this day forward my Cousin Duke William John Cartwright is the heir and next King. From here on out I will just be known as Adam Cartwright. _

_Adam Cartwright_

As Prince Adam signed the paper he breathed a sigh of relief. Now it wasn't official until someone saw it but for right now it was there and in writing. He decided he would keep quiet about it until they found Regina. He tucked the letter inside his pocket for safe keeping.

"Your highness I think everyone is ready to resume if you are." Sir Hank told him as he approached Prince Adam.

"Of course let us resume then." Prince Adam told him.

He got up from the ground and walked back over to where Sport was grazing. Sir  
Eric was already mounted on his horse which was beside Sir Griff and was explaining to Sir Griff where the tracks were. Sir Joseph was sitting on his horse looking at map.

"Your Highness if we keep following these tracks west we should be able to catch up with them in possibly forty-five minutes." Sir Eric explained as he brought his attention to Prince Adam.

"Sounds like a good plan. Now let's go and ride." Prince Adam said as mounted sport and then took off on the road west.

He only hoped he could reach her before it was too late.

Many miles away there was a carriage that was traveling down the road. In the carriage Regina just sat there staring at nothing in front of her. She had barely slept from the rocking of the moving carriage and her eyes were red from the hours she had spent crying. She could see the sun starting to peek through the curtains of the carriage window but honestly she could have cared less. Her heart was broken and she was filled with regret with what she had said to Lord Candy on what to say to Prince Adam.

Everything she had said to Lord Candy was a lie. She was innocent and she actually did love him. Regina had only said it in hopes that Prince Adam would at least move on and let her go. She tried not to think about what he was thinking most likely at the moment. However, she knew that he was most likely angry and probably cursing her name. Perhaps it was the opposite but to be honest who knows.

She thought back to the first day she had met him when he saved her life. He had been so kind to her and had cared about her well being. Then she thought back to the ball and how he had begged her to tell him who she really was. And then she had thought back to yesterday to when he had kissed her after putting the slipper on her foot. She would never forget those pleasant memories and she would hold on to them forever even though now her heart was broken.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she had barely noticed the visitor who was sitting in the seat across from her.

"Now I understand why I apparate everywhere I go. These contraptions are so bumpy." Regina looked up and saw Ann sitting across from her.

"You gave me quite a shock madame." Regina told her.

"Not the shock that you have just given me by being in this thing. You shouldn't even be here you should be off at the palace marrying the man you love. However, circumstances changed and you are here. I think I know what happened you stayed beyond the stroke of midnight" Ann asked.

"Yes but please don't scold me. I'm unhappy enough as it is." Regina told her.

"Yes I suppose you are unhappy with how drastically things have changed. But as I have said before things can change again." Ann explained.

"I don't really know if they even can change again." Regina said wistfully.

"Have faith dear I'm sure they will. Now if you excuse me I must be off. I have some other people who could really benefit from my advice." Ann explained and then she disappeared into thin air.

Regina had just sat there staring blankly. How on earth could things even change. Lord Candy had explained to her that a marriage between them couldn't happen because the Kingdom needed an alliance. She was also certain that now Prince Adam hated her because she was gone and he had most likely heard from Lord Candy from what she had said.

The stopping of the coach suddenly distracted her from her thoughts. Why on earth were they stopping? They couldn't have already reached their destination. Two hours ago when the driver had stopped to water the horses it would most likely be another four hours before they stopped again and it would likely be the next morning before they reached their destination. But still why were they stopping now.

The door to the carriage door opened and Regina was shocked to see who was on the outside. There on the outside of the carriage was Prince Adam.

"Adam what are you doing here?" Regina asked and she looked past him and saw that Sir Hank, Sir Eric, Sir Joseph, and Sir Griff with along with him.

"Regina I heard what my father and Lord Candy decided on. I'm sorry but I can't let you go because I love you so much that it would kill me to let you go. Please come back with me." Prince Adam explained.

"But what about your father and what he wants for the good of the Kingdom. I'm sorry that I don't meet his standards as I have nothing to offer." Regina explained.

Prince Adam grabbed her hand which he brought up to his lips giving it a small kiss. "I don't care what my father thinks. The only thing that matters to me is that I love you and I would literally do just about anything to be with you. Even if that means giving up my throne just to be with you."

Regina's eyes widened. She was surprised that he would say such a thing. "Adam you can't be serious. You can't just give up everything you've known your whole life."

"Regina yes I can. Before I met you I had been dissatisfied with my life and where it was going. I realized that being royal isn't the life for me. I want to be my own man and I want a life where it is just the two of us without anyone else interfering. I have already drawn up the papers to step down in favor of my cousin. I want to spend the rest of my life with you without the pomp and circumstance. Even if that means we have to live off charity from Sir Joseph for the rest of our lives." Prince Adam explained.

"I got news for him. I might support them for a year but after that they are on their own." Sir Joseph whispered to Sir Eric.

"I really don't know what to say Adam." Regina told him.

"Then don't say anything. Just stay with me and be my wife. We can figure out our lives from there." Prince Adam told her as he grabbed her by the waist to lift her out of the carriage. He then set her on the ground and embraced her into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away Prince Adam noticed the tears in Regina's eyes. "Regina what's wrong?" He asked as he wiped them away.

"Oh Adam last night I said some terrible things to Lord Candy. I told him to tell you that I didn't actually love you along with some other lies. But really none of them were true because I actually do love you despite what I said to him." Regina explained as more tears spilled from her eyes.

"Sweetheart that doesn't matter. You were obviously upset and would say anything. It doesn't matter now." Prince Adam explained and then he leaned down again to capture her lips into his.

The five bystanders watched the scene in front of them before one of them decided to speak up.

"I don't mean to be rude but I was paid to take a carriage to the Concho and I'm not giving the money back." The carriage driver Obie explained.

"Can't you see they're having a moment." Sir Hank cried as he wiped the tears from his eyes

"My good man how would you like to keep that money and make a little more in the process. My friend Eric and I have some ladies that we fancy who live in the Kingdom of the Concho who we would like to see again and bring back." Sir Joseph explained.

"Joseph little buddy your not thinking what I think you thinking?" Sir Eric asked.

"Why of course I am. Adam here just brought back the love of his life so why shouldn't we do the same. What do you say Eric let's travel to the Concho and bring back Lady Alice and Lady Erin to be our wives." Sir Joseph encouraged.

"By golly that's the best idea I've heard today." Sir Eric exclaimed and he then tethered his horse to the back of the carriage and then climbed in.

Sir Joseph then went to tether Cochise to the back of the carriage. He was about to climb in when an idea came to his head.

"Adam, Regina I have a wedding present for you. This here is a key to my country estate which is about a two hour ride from the castle. You are welcome to stay there until you have a house of your own. The only thing I ask is that you don't eat all of my food and don't rearrange the furniture." Sir Joseph explained as he handed the key to Prince Adam.

"Thank you Joseph ." Prince Adam told him as he shook his hand.

"You are most welcome" Sir Joseph told him. He then turned around to board the carriage. However, before he stepped in he turned around. "If Lady Lotta Crabtree, Lady Julia Bulette, and Lady Laura White stop by, tell them I'm off on my honeymoon. Tell my dear mama I shall be back within a fortnight."

"The same goes to Lady Hightower and my mama." Sir Eric called out from the window.

Sir Joseph and Sir Eric then waved goodbye as the carriage drove away.

"So your highness. Since you claim to no longer be a prince. What should we call you?" Sir Griff asked.

Adam just laughed and slapped Sir Griff on the back. "Just call me Adam, Griff. Now I do believe there is a church which is about an hour's ride from here." He then helped Regina onto Sport and they rode down the trail.

_The Castle_

"Of all the things to happen. He just happen to present himself to you and knock you out. I thought you were good at throwing a punch or two." King Benjamin shouted at his advisor.

King Benjamin, along with his wife, cousins, and advisors were all gathered in the throne room. Lord Candy was laying on a chaise lounge with a bandage over his nose. Outside the throne room there were members of the royal court who were gathered outside the throne room wondering what was going on.

"With all your respect your majesty I stopped using my fists when I became your advisor. So forgive for being out of practice." Lord Candy said putting a hand to his forehead feeling a headache coming on.

"Oh excuses. And you William. I can't believe you let him go too. If you weren't my nephew I would throw you into prison right now but who knows if Adam is coming back so I kinda need you." King Benjamin rambled on.

Dukle William just stared at him blankly.

"Your majesty would you like to send the guards out to find him." Sir Roy Coffee asked.

"It's not necessary. Besides it's only him, Sir Griff, and Sir Hank who are missing. I don't think we need to raise the alarm." King Benjamin explained.

"BENJAMIN!" said a shrill female voice.

King Benjamin turned to see an angry Lady Marie DeMarigny marching towards them. Lady Inger Borgstrom was following close behind trying to catch her friend before she did anything stupid.

"Lady Marie last I checked this was a private council meeting. I'm sure whatever has made you so upset, can wait until later." King Benjamin told her.

"No it cannot. I woke up this morning to find a letter from mon petite Joseph which reads. Dear mama helping Adam retrieve the love of his life. Will be back soon. Love Joseph." Lady Marie read the letter.

King Benjamin sighed and slumped in this chair. He wondered if this day could get any worse.

"Your majesty may we present his majesty King Emmett Reardon and his daughter Princess Shelia of Ireland." The herald announced.

King Benjamin turned and saw King Emmett of Ireland enter the room with his daughter Princess Shelia on his arm. She was dressed in a cream colored gown and was carrying a bouquet of flowers. They were confused as to where the bridegroom was.

"Benjamin my good man. Where is your son. He didn't get cold feet did he?" King Emmett asked.

"Emmett we have a bit of a dilemma. You see he feel in love with this peasant girl who we banished. He went after her with the intentions to marry her." King Benjamin explained.

"Oh my heavens." Princess Sheila gasped.

The shock caused Princess Sheila to faint. Thankfully Duke William caught her before she toppled to the ground. He lifted her into his arms to carry her over to the chaise to where Lord Candy was laying.

"Get off the chaise you fool. The lady needs it more than you." Duke William snarled at the man.

Lord Candy scrambled off the chaise which allowed Duke William the set the young lady down.

"Your majesty what are we going to do. The law states that his highness has to marry a princess. Also we can't break the agreement with King Emmett because it could lead to war. I honestly don't know what we're supposed to do." Lord Candy whispered to King Benjamin.

"Well you are the King and you were the one who wrote the law so I suppose you can rewrite it." Ann said as she appeared next to them.

"Who is she?" King Benjamin asked questioning the appearance of the strange blonde woman.

"I don't know. I think she's one of the guests." Lord Candy said confused.

"Afterall you are monarch. You have that power to rewrite the law." Ann explained.

I will rewrite the law. Candy fetch me the book and I shall get started right away." King Benjamin explained.

"Even if you do change the law that doesn't solve the problem of the bride. If Princess Sheila ends up jilted this could mean war." Lord Candy explained.

"No it won't. Why don't you look over there and see for yourself." Ann explained.

Both King Benjamin and Lord Candy looked over to the direction that Ann was pointing to. They saw Duke William kneeling in front of the chaise that Princess Sheila was sitting on. They were in deep conversation and laughing away.

"It was love at first sight. You can ask them for yourself." Ann pointed out.

King Benjamin walked over to where his nephew and Princess Shelia were at. He noticed that the two were laughing and their eyes filled with love.

"Nephew it has come to my attention that you are enamoured with her highness Princess Sheila?" King Benjamin asked.

"Oh yes Uncle isn't she the most precious thing you have ever seen." Duke William said as he put a hand to the young lady's cheek.

King Benjamin had all the convincing he needed. He then turned his attention to King Emmett.

"I hope you don't mind the last minute switch. But I think those two do make a lovely couple don't you think?" King Benjamin asked.

"He's a lot more outgoing than that son of yours. They make an attractive couple. I'll arrange the wedding immediately." King Emmett explained as he watched them.

"This shall conclude our great alliance." King Benjamin said.

All was silent in the room until a herald called out. "Announcing Adam and Regina Cartwright, Sir Hank Myers, and Sir Griff King.

The doors opened and Adam, Regina whose arm was linked with Adam's, Sir Hank, and Sir Griff all walked in. They approached King Benjamin who was standing by his throne.

"Adam my boy you have returned and you have brought Regina too. I have some good news my boy. Your cousin William as agreed to marry Princess Sheila which will make an alliance between our two Kingdoms." King Benjamin explained.

"That is wonderful news father. I to have news of my own. I found Regina and we were married a few hours ago at a church. Sir Griff King and Sir Hank Myers were there so our marriage is legal father." Adam explained.

"I accept that my boy. Regina welcome to our family. I am sure you will make a fine Princess and future Queen." King Benjamin told them.

"Father that is another thing I wish to discuss. All my life I have been unhappy with my role as a prince. I wish to be my own man. I have decided to give my place on the throne to Cousin William. I am aware I will not have the opportunities that I have had most of my life but that doesn't matter to me because I will at least have the love of my life with me." Adam explained as he handed the piece of paper he had written on earlier to Sir Griff who handed it to King Benjamin.

"Adam is this what you really want?" Queen Elizabeth asked her son.

"Yes mother it is. I want a life where it can just be me and the woman I love. Without any interference from anyone else." Adam explained.

With that Adam and Regina then walked out of the throne room past the crowds of people in the room. Towards their own hopeful ever after.


End file.
